Porque aún vive en mi
by laurita-asakura
Summary: "Lo amo, más que a mi vida. Y por eso no soy capaz de verlo sufrir de esa forma. No responde a ningún estimulo Naruto, es como si estuviera muerto. Está vivo por esa maldita máquina. ¿Crees qué esto es fácil, que tomar esta decisión es fácil?" – Levanto el rostro y miro fijamente al rubio – "No, no lo sabes. Porque Hinata no ha estado en esta situación"
1. Regreso

**Porque aún vive en mí**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_**Londres, Inglaterra **_

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en la hermosa ciudad Europea, la tarde era fría. Dos mujeres se encontraban en un pequeño pero lujoso apartamento tomando el té. Una de una larga cabellera rubia, ojos celestes y una figura envidiable a su lado, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rosa, ojos tan verdes como el jade y también de una figura envidiable. Las mujeres hablaban amenamente hasta que un tema en especifico tomo la conversación.

"Eh hablado con TenTen, tu departamento esta listo para tu regreso" – Hablo la rubia mirando fijamente a su amiga, esta solamente atino a asentir lentamente mientras bebía un poco de su té – "¿En verdad estas segura de querer regresar?" – Interrogo la rubia buscando la mirada de su amiga.

"Ino es tiempo de que enfrente mi pasado, regresare para arreglar algunos asuntos que deje pendientes hace cinco años con mi partida" – Contesto la mujer de ojos jade.

"Pero y Mikoto, que pasara con Mikoto, Sakura" Al decir esto, la mujer de cabello rosa se tenso un poco – "No podrás seguir ocultándole la verdad por mucho tiempo, sus preguntas sobre su padre se harán cada ves mas frecuentes" – Siguió diciendo la rubia mientras bebía un poco de su té.

"Lo sé Ino, soy consiente de ello. Cuando llegue el momento Mikoto se enterara de la verdad de su padre, sabrá que es una Uchiha y yo no podre detenerla. Sabrá que él vive y yo, yo no seré nadie para detenerla cuando valla en su búsqueda" - La mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que dejaba a la vista la hermosa ciudad de Londres – "Pero por ahora Mikoto regresara conmigo a Tokio, y que sea el destino el que decida lo que nos espera" – Ino miro expectante a su amiga.

"Sabes siempre e tenido una duda" – Sakura la miro y la ínsito a que continuara – "Su nombre, se lo has puesto por él, no es así" – Sakura la miro y asintió lentamente.

"Efectivamente" – Sakura recordó algo y después continuo relatando – "Él siempre decía que cuando tuviera una hija le pondría Mikoto en honor a su madre. Mikoto Uchiha murió cuando él aún era un niño, tenia tan sólo ocho años de edad, siempre que hablaba de ella sus ojos se iluminaban, ponía esa sonrisa de la cual sólo yo era dueña" – Hablo con nostalgia.

"Sakura que harás con tu apellido, aquí utilizas tu apellido de soltera. Apellido que Mikoto conoce, pero en Tokio sigues casada legalmente, no has firmado ningún papel de divorcio" – Sakura la miro detenidamente, pensando un podo las cosas después de unos cuantos minutos hablo.

"Tendré que utilizar mi apellido de casada, no me queda otra opción. Mikoto es una niña muy perspicaz y se dará cuenta de las cosas, yo no le ocultare nada cuando llegue el momento de las preguntas. Además de que también soy consiente que se tendrá que encontrar con Sasuke, no le podre seguir escondiendo la verdad a ninguno de los dos. Todo indica que ah llegado la hora de que todo se descubra Ino" – La mujer de ojos jade medito un poco antes de continuar – "No podre ocultar esta farsa por mucho más tiempo ya que tendré que regresar a las empresas Uchiha, y yo soy una de las mayores accionistas junto con el presidente de la empresa que es Sasuke" – Dio un largo suspiro y de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal.

"¿A qué horas sale tu vuelo mañana?" – Pregunto la rubia

"A las siente de la mañana, estaré llegando a más tardar a media noche a Tokio" – Contesto – "Cuando viajaras tu Ino" – Ahora pregunto la mujer de cabello rosa.

"Cuando termine de arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes, partiré a Tokio" – Respondió esta ves la chica de ojos celeste.

La noche calló y con ella el tiempo se desvanecía cada vez más rápido. La hora se acercaba cada vez más. Sakura caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del departamento hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija, entro silenciosamente, le arropo, se arrodillo a la altura de la cama para besar su frente, no sin antes pedirle una disculpa a la pequeña criatura que descansaba plenamente. Después se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglar el equipaje. Al terminar de acomodar los últimos detalles, y de guardar los pasaportes de ambas se metió entre las cobijas, más le fue imposible dormirse hasta bien entrada la noche y solamente se durmió con un pensamiento y un sentimiento.

"Sasuke, porque aun vives en mi" – Y así finalmente cayo dormida y entro en el mundo de Morfeo.

**·········· 00000 ··········**

_**Aeropuerto de Londres 7:00 am **_

"Los pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokio por favor abordar por la sala número cuatro"

Una mujer de no más de 25 años de edad, junto con una niña se dirigieron a la puerta indicada hacia su nuevo destino. Más de un miedo las atormentaba, más de una ilusión les llenaba el corazón de felicidad. Mas no eran consiente que ese viaje cambiaria sus vidas.

**·········· 00000 ··········**

**Ciudad de Tokio 4:00 pm**

En un gran edificio, identificado por ser allí la ubicación de la reconocida empresa Uchiha se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, ojos azabaches y un cuerpo bastante atlético, hablaba con su amigo un chico rubio de ojos celestes. La conversación se centraba en negocios de la empresa entre otras cosas de economía a lo cual el hombre de ojos azabaches no ponía la más mínima atención. Sus pensamientos eran presos de otras cosas. Su amigo al caer en cuenta que no era escuchado, intento llamar su atención.

"Sasuke-Teme" – Mas no recibió respuesta alguna de su acompañante

"Mañana se cumplen seis años desde su partida" – Hablo casi en un susurro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

"Hablas de Sakura-Chan no es así" – Sasuke no contesto por lo cual su amigo simplemente lo tomo como una afirmación, por esta época del año siempre veía a Sasuke Uchiha ese hombre frio, egocéntrico, y de poco expresar sus sentimientos, lo veía débil, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

"De que hablas Dobe, mejor sigue trabajando. A ti no te deben de importar mis asuntos" – Dicho esto dejo su faceta fría y siguió con los negocios intentando sacar de mente aquella imagen que un vivía en él. Ese recuerdo, ese amor tan grande que sentía por esa mujer.

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews. Y que ellos dejen sus opiniones, comentarios etc.…**

_**Próximo Capitulo: "Encuentros"**_

"_Quién es el mami" – Dijo la pequeña Mikoto mientras miraba detenidamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ellas – "Porque te ah llamado Uchiha" – Volvió a preguntar la niña._

"_El me ah llamado así porque ese es mi apellido y el tuyo Mikoto, es el apellido de tu padre" – Miro detenidamente al hombre frente de ella – "Y el es un amigo de tu padre Uzumaki Naruto"_

_Ante esta respuesta la pequeña niña miro confundida, mientras el rubio no salía de su impresión. Sakura había vuelto a Tokio y no solamente había vuelto sino que había traído con ella a una pequeña fotocopia de Sasuke, no había duda esa niña era su hija. Todo estaba a punto de describirse su mentira ya había comenzado a caer._


	2. Encuentros

**Porque aún vive en mí**

"**Encuentros"**

**Ciudad de Tokio 12:00 pm**

Delicadamente llamo a su hija para abrocharle el cinturón, ya que el avión iba a aterrizar. Dio un largo suspiro, el juego había acabado de comenzar, no corrección, había comenzado desde el momento en que había puesto el primer pie en el avión. Miro a Mikoto, que sucedería cuando la niña se encontrara con su padre. Su mirada volteo hacia la ventanilla del avión. Lo amaba, lo amaba como la primera vez. Miro su dedo anular y vio como allí descansaba la fina argolla de matrimonio, argolla que no valía nada. Él se había encargado de borrar sus sueños, la había engañado, lo había encontrado con otra en la cama. Esa había sido la razón de que se marchara para Inglaterra, ese día se había enterado que estaba embarazada y ella como tonta iba feliz de la vida a contarle la noticia a su esposo. Y con que se había encontrado, con que él muy desgraciado estaba en la cama con otra mujer. Acaso no había sido suficiente, acaso cada noche era una mentira, cada palabra cada gesto, una farsa completa. Pero había llegado el día ella lo enfrentaría, manejaría sus acciones de la empresa. Además tenía derecho de conocer a Mikoto.

El avión aterrizo, un par de horas después lograron salir del aeropuerto, llego a su nuevo departamento. Lo primero que hizo fue acostar a Mikoto, ya que la niña se encontraba demasiado cansada del vuelo. Después ella se puso a organizar algunas cosas. A eso de las tres de la mañana se fue a dormir. Se despertó al sentir que alguien la llamaba. Abrió sus orbes verdes y se encontró con su hija.

"Buenos días mamá" – La niña sonrió ampliamente

"Buenos días pequeña" – Le devolvió la sonrisa, después se sentó en la cama y la tomo en brazos – "¿Ya tienes hambre?" – Mikoto asintió con su cabecita, la mujer de cabellos rosados la dejo a un lado y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, la niña la siguió – "¿Hay algo en especial que quieras comer?" – Le pregunto.

"Quiero cereal" – Sakura sonrió, era algo sencillo y rápido

Preparo los cereales, sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y se sentó a comer con su hija. Terminaron el desayuno en poco tiempo, así que cada una se fue a arreglar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez las dos estuvieron listas salieron del departamento camino el supermercado, para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa. Mikoto miraba detenidamente los dulces que quería llevar, Sakura la observaba mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Mikoto era la razón de su felicidad, aunque continuamente le recordaba a Sasuke. Suspiro.

"¿Uchiha?" – La peli rosa volteo su rostro y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

"Quién es el mami" – Dijo la pequeña Mikoto mientras miraba detenidamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ellas – "Porque te ah llamado Uchiha" – Volvió a preguntar la niña.

"El me ah llamado así porque ese es mi apellido y el tuyo Mikoto, es el apellido de tu padre" – Miro detenidamente al hombre frente de ella – "Y el es un amigo de tu padre Uzumaki Naruto"

Ante esta respuesta la pequeña niña miro confundida, mientras el rubio no salía de su impresión. Sakura había vuelto a Tokio y no solamente había vuelto sino que había traído con ella a una pequeña fotocopia de Sasuke, no había duda esa niña era su hija. Todo estaba a punto de describirse su mentira ya había comenzado a caer.

"Kami Sakura que bueno que has vuelto, esto pondrá muy feliz al teme" – Le dijo con la voz que le caracterizaba.

"¿Quién es el teme mamá?" – Pregunto con toda la ingenuidad de un niño Mikoto

"Acaso no le has hablado de su papá Sakura" – La miro esperando una respuesta, respuesta que jamás recibió – "Le has ocultado al teme y a tu propia hija la existencia del otro, no espere nunca algo así de ti" – Le dijo decepcionado, ella agacho su mirada, Naruto también había sido su amigo, aún lo consideraba su amigo. Y sabia que tenía la razón, a pesar de los errores de Sasuke él tenía todo el derecho de conocer a su hija y Mikoto de conocer a su padre.

"Por algo estoy aquí Naruto, debo resolver mis asuntos con la empresa, además de que soy muy consciente de que Mikoto merece conocer a su padre y es eso lo que voy hacer. Espero que sepas guardar el secreto hasta que yo se lo diga" – Y sin decir nada más tomo a su hija de la mano y se dirigió a pagar las compras. Dejando a un Naruto totalmente impresionado ante su actitud fría. Esa no era su Sakura-Chan. Esa no era la Sakura que Sasuke esperaba volver a encontrar algún día.

La mujer salió de allí meditando en cuál sería el momento perfecto de enfrentar a Sasuke, momento que sabía que no era hoy y tampoco mañana. Así que se dirigió al departamento. Tal vez en un par de semanas tendría el valor para confrontarlo.

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, trayendo consigo el invierno. Muy pronto comenzaría la época navideña. Suspiro se encontraba en su coche camino a las empresas Uchiha, aun no sabia ni como, ni de donde había sacado el valor para estarce dirigiendo allí con Mikoto.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

_**Próximo capítulo: "Los recuerdos que trae verte de nuevo"**_

_Entro decidida a la empresa, Mikoto apretaba fuertemente su mano. Sintió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, consciente de que muchas de aquellas miradas la reconocían siguió caminando con pie firme. Al llegar al piso de los despachos principales, pasó por un lado de la asistente de Sasuke, Hinata Hyuga su amiga, miró a Hinata ella solamente asintió conociendo claramente sus intenciones y entró para después cerrar la puerta. La persona que se encontraba en el despacho, volteó su rostro, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarse con la dueña de sus pensamientos._

"_Sa..Sakura" – Su voz tembló por primera vez_

"_La misma" – Respondió buscando la fuerza que traía anteriormente, ya que se había desvanecido con tan solo verlo de nuevo frente a frente._


	3. Los recuerdos que trae verte de nuevo

**Porque aún vive en mí**

"_**Los recuerdos que trae verte de nuevo"**_

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, trayendo consigo el invierno. Muy pronto comenzaría la época navideña. Suspiro se encontraba en su coche camino a las empresas Uchiha, aun no sabía ni como, ni de donde había sacado el valor para estarce dirigiendo allí con Mikoto. Llego a las empresas Uchiha. Tomo el abrigo y la bufanda de Mikoto y se los puso antes de bajar del coche. Toma la pequeña mano de su hija y entro al gran edificio después de tomar un gran bocado de aire, siendo consciente de que lo necesitaría. Una vez entraron en el edificio las miradas cayeron sobre ellas en cuestión de segundos, los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Subieron al elevador camino al último piso.

Salió decidida del elevador, Mikoto apretaba fuertemente su mano. Sintió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, consciente de que muchas de aquellas miradas la reconocían siguió caminando con pie firme. Al llegar al piso de los despachos principales, pasó por un lado de la asistente de Sasuke, Hinata Hyuga su amiga, miró a Hinata ella solamente asintió conociendo claramente sus intenciones y entró para después cerrar la puerta. La persona que se encontraba en el despacho, volteó su rostro, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarse con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

"Sa…Sakura" – Su voz tembló por primera vez

"La misma" – Respondió buscando la fuerza que traía anteriormente, ya que se había desvanecido con tan solo verlo de nuevo frente a frente.

_**0-0-0-0-0-Flash Back-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Una joven de cabellos rosados caminaba un poco apresurada por los pasillos de las universidad, era la primera vez que llegaría tarde a una de sus clases. Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sé fijo en su camino y choco con alguien. Ese alguien alcanzo a tomar su mano, antes de que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. La joven de ojos verdes levanto su vista un tanto apenada, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarse con el chico más guapo de la universidad._

"_Lo…lo siento mucho a sido mi culpa" – Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás e inclinando un poco su cabeza._

"_hmp" – Respondió el otro individuo, la joven levanto su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron y no se separaron durante un largo tiempo – "Sasuke Uchiha" – Se presento mientras estiraba su mano._

"_¿mmm?" – Lo miro expectante, para después estrechar su mano con la suya – "Sakura Haruno" – Le dijo dulcemente. Y es que el que viera esa escena creería que sus ojos le están jugando una mala pasada, ya que Sasuke Uchiha nunca era cordial._

_**0-0-0-0-0-Fin Flash Back-0-0-0-0-0**_

Mikoto miro a su madre y después al hombre que se ponía de pie lentamente, solto la mano de Sakura y miro fijamente al hombre. Sasuke al notar otra presencia dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una niña de cabellos negros y ojos jade.

"¿Quién es ella?" – Pregunto el pelinegro con algo de confusión, no esperaba encontrarse con una criatura.Sakura trago saliva fuertemente, había llegado el momento que no quería. Miro a su hija con tristeza

"Mikoto" – La niña la miro fijamente - ."El es Sasuke Uchiha, tu papá" – Sasuke abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, apretó sus puños por la rabia que invadió su cuerpo en esos momentos, sabia que se había equivocado, pero como diablos había podido ocultarle algo tan importante como el hecho de que tenía una hija. La mira con fugo en sus ojos, acto que hizo que Sakura retrocediera un paso.

En ese momento Sakura sintió como su hija la miraba con tristeza, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, como había sido posible que la cobardía la dominara y hubiera decidido ocultarles algo tan importante a su hija y al hombre que a pesar de todo daño seguía amando con todo su corazón. Si él se había equivocado, ella no se quedaba atrás. El juego apenas comenzaba.

_**0-0-0-0-0-Flash Back-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Nunca nadie pensó ver a Uchiha Sasuke correr como alma que lleva el diablo por el aeropuerto de Tokio. Buscaba desesperadamente alguna señal de un cabello rosa, estaba desesperado eso se podía notar en su rostro. Busco durante una par de horas más no encontró el cabello que tanto buscaba, el avión había partido justamente en el momento en el que él había entrado en el aeropuerto. Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza, sus ojos estaban sombríos. Y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, había perdido lo que más había querido en el mundo, había perdido lo único por lo cual en verdad hubiera entregado su vida, y todo era su maldita culpa. No entendía como había caído bajo el juego de seducción de esa mujer, había sido débil, había dejado que la carne ganara. La había perdido para siempre._

_**0-0-0-0-0-Fin Flash Back-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Soy muy consciente del daño que te hice Sakura, pero como has podido ocultarme algo así" – La miro con veneno – "Quiero que te vallas ahora mismo de mi despacho, la niña se queda conmigo, hoy mismo comenzare los tramites, Sakura, si alguna vez espere verte para amarte, para intentar recontruir lo que alguna vez existió, eso hoy ya no importa, no te quiero en mi vida, no sabes cuando te aborresco en estos momentos, ese odio no se asemeja al que alguna vez tu me tuviste" – Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras estos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_**Próximo capítulo: "Para no verte más"**_

"_Te voy a olvidar a como de lugar, voy hacer que sufras lo miso que eh sufrido durante estos años" – Dijo Uchiha Sasuke mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino, hace unos diez minutos había dejado dormida en su nueva habitación a su pequeña hija, no iba permitir que se la arrebataran de nuevo, no iba a permitir que le arrebataran el único recuerdo lindo que le quedaba de lo que alguna vez fueron Sakura y él._

_Se sentó en uno de los finos sillones de la sala, miro detenidamente la copa, la dejo sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sillón mirando fijamente el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando lentamente para después caer en un profundo sueño._


	4. Para no verte más

**Porque aún vive en mí**

"_**Para no verte más"**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-Flash Back-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Dios era el único que sabe realmente cuán grande era la felicidad que inundaba en esos momentos su corazón. Había acabado de recoger los análisis que se había hecho en la mañana, todo era maravillo, estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso, tenia riqueza tanto económica como de salud y de amor. Nada podría ser más perfecto y ahora iba a llegar una nueva criatura a sus vidas, con la sonrisa en su rostro estaciono el auto, tomo su bolso y se bajo del coche para entrar a la empresa. Se subió al elevador directo al último piso del edificio. Salió del elevador y saludo a varias personas. Miro detenidamente a Hinata amiga y asistente de Sasuke. Para después dirigirme hacia la gran puerta que se encontraba al lado del escritorio de Hinata. La abrió despacio para que Sasuke no notara su presencia, pero cuál fue su sorpresa en el momento en cerro la puerta tras su espalda, al encontrar sobre Sasuke a Karin, una de las trabajadoras de la empresa y su amiga._

"_¿Cómo, como me puedes hacer algo así?" – Para este momento Sakura ya tenía un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, sus manos se posaron en su vientre._

_El hombre de cabellos azabache volteo su rostro al escuchar la voz de la mujer que tanto amaba, la mujer que en ese momento había engañado por idiota, sus ojos hicieron una leve comparación entre Karin y Sakura, tonto no había punto de comparación, Sakura tenía los ojos más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de sus hombros de un rosa exótico. Tenía un cuerpo realmente atlético, mucho más baja que él. _

"_Sakura, por favor déjame explicarte las cosas" – Quito a Karin de encima suyo, quien con una sonrisa triunfante se acerco a Sakura antes de Sasuke._

"_Sabes querida, la cuestión es que nunca fuiste mujer para Sasuke, el necesitaba algo que realmente pareciera una mujer de verdad, por eso me busco a mi" – La miro sínicamente._

_Lo único que sonó en esos momentos de silencio en la habitación fue la fuerte bofetada que recibió Karin por parte de Sakura. Karin llevo su mano a su mejilla y miro con odio y frustración a Sakura._

"_No eres…" – Más fue interrumpida por Sasuke_

"_Quién te crees para decirle algo así a Sakura, no le llegas ni a los talones Karin. Te comenzaste a meterte hasta por mis ojos, hacia cualquier cosa para llamar mi atención. Lárgate" – Dicho esto Karin salió del despacho, Sakura dio media vuelta para también salir más fue detenida por un Sasuke desesperado._

"_Suéltame Sasuke, tengo que irme" – Le dijo con la mirada gacha, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos._

"_Tú no puedes ir a ningún lado Sakura te necesito a mi lado"_

"_Eso podrías haberlo pensando antes, no lo crees" – Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke para después pegar su frente con la suya – "Te amo" – Le susurro para ver como después Sasuke se llevaba su mano a la mejilla debido a la fuerte bofetada que le había dado – "Olvídate que alguna vez me conociste, que fui tuya, que estuve a tu lado, porque yo hare lo mismo, me olvidare de ti, te llevare a la parte más lejana de mis recuerdos. No te quiero en vida, no sabes cuánto te aborrezco en estos momentos, Te odio Sasuke Uchiha. Hoy eh comprobado que si es cierto que del amor al odio solamente hay paso y yo ya lo di. _

_**0-0-0-0-0-Fin Flash Back-0-0-0-0-0**_

Se sirvió una copa de vino, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hace ya tantos años. Había utilizado exactamente las mismas palabras que Sakura había utilizado antes de irse. Recordó a Sakura, había dejado crecer su cabello, lo llevaba un poco más arriba de su cintura. N había cambiado mucho a excepción de su cabello, seguía siendo la misma hermosa mujer de hace unos años. Apretó un poco la copa de impotencia.

"Te voy a olvidar a como de lugar, voy hacer que sufras lo miso que eh sufrido durante estos años" – Dijo Uchiha Sasuke mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino, hace unos diez minutos había dejado dormida en su nueva habitación a su pequeña hija, no iba permitir que se la arrebataran de nuevo, no iba a permitir que le arrebataran el único recuerdo lindo que le quedaba de lo que alguna vez fueron Sakura y él.

Se sentó en uno de los finos sillones de la sala, miro detenidamente la copa, la dejo sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sillón mirando fijamente el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando lentamente para después caer en un profundo sueño.

………**. 00000 ……….**

"Que tú qué" – Dijo una alterada Ino, una vez su amiga le había contado todo lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Sasuke.

"Te dije muy claro en Londres que si en algún momento Mikoto quería estar con Sasuke yo no se lo iba a negar y ella así lo ha querido, Sasuke no quiere saber de mi, los papeles han cambiado ahora, me aborrece más de lo que alguna vez pude odiarlo yo Ino, sé que me engaño, pero yo le oculte a su hija, algo que tenia derecho" – Dijo la mujer de ojos jade mientras miraba fijamente la luna.

Ino sirvió un poco de vino y se lo tomo de un solo trago, no podía creer que su amiga no lucharía por su hija, aunque muy en el fondo lo comprendía.

"¿Qué has sentido cuando lo viste?" – Le pregunto esperando una rápida respuesta.

"Esta igual de guapo que siempre, tiene el aire de superioridad que siempre lo ha caracterizado, aunque cuando entre no te algo en su mirada, tenia ¿tristeza? No pude descifrar que era" – Dijo perdida en sus pensamientos – "Ino tengo que reconocerlo, lo ame, lo amo y lo amare por siempre, si las cosas no hubiera salido como salieron hoy estaba dispuesta a que reconstruyéramos lo que se cayó, que fuéramos una familia, pero al parecer eso es algo imposible. – "Dijo con tristeza en su voz. La rubia lo único que hizo fue acercarse a su amiga y brindarle su apoyo mientras esta lloraba amargamente en su regazo. Y es que hoy el ya no quería saber nada de ella.

_**Próximo Capítulo: "Solitaria y sola"**_

_Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke se pasaba por su cabeza como una mala película de drama. Sus ojos se encontraba hinchados, sus brazos abrazaban su cuerpo, queriéndose proteger del mundo. Se sentía sola sin escuchar las palabras y las ocurrencias de su hija, sola sin escuchar decir a Sasuke que la amaba, como lo había hecho tantas veces hace un tiempo. Pero después siempre creyó que esas palabras eran mentiras. Extrañaba todo. Que hubiera sucedido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si cuando hubiera entrado al despacho de Sasuke este hubiera estado trabajando y la recibiera con un gran beso, ella le hubiera dado la noticia. Si eso hubiera sido como se lo imaginaba en estos momentos no estaría tan solitaria y sola._


	5. Solitaria y sola

**Porque aún vive en mí**

"**Solitaria y sola"**

Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke se pasaba por su cabeza como una mala película de drama. Sus ojos se encontraba hinchados, sus brazos abrazaban su cuerpo, queriéndose proteger del mundo. Se sentía sola sin escuchar las palabras y las ocurrencias de su hija, sola sin escuchar decir a Sasuke que la amaba, como lo había hecho tantas veces hace un tiempo. Pero después siempre creyó que esas palabras eran mentiras. Extrañaba todo. Que hubiera sucedido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si cuando hubiera entrado al despacho de Sasuke este hubiera estado trabajando y la recibiera con un gran beso, ella le hubiera dado la noticia. Si eso hubiera sido como se lo imaginaba en estos momentos no estaría tan solitaria y sola.

**Si solo supieras que mi alma está enferma de amor,**

**Si tan solo notaras que en pedazos esta mi corazón...**

**Y una lluvia de mar arrastraría lo que sufro yo,**

**Pues me dedique a morir, desde tu adiós...**

**Si supieras que en un tiempo, no ha borrado el ayer...**

**Y la pena es un camino sin salida que no se recorrer**

**Me dejaste en la mitad de mi destino, sin decir por qué...**

**No soy nadie sin tu voz... llamándome**

Pero todo esto ahora no importaba, no importaba que estuviera enferma de amor, que su corazón se estuviera partiendo a cada segundo en pequeños pedazos, su sufrimiento, muchas veces quiso morir en su desesperación debido a lo sucedido, pero ella, esa pequeña luz siempre había estado ahí y ahora así como si nada se la arrebataban no había derecho. Más lagrimas recorrieron su frágil rostro, maldita sea, maldito tiempo, si maldecía al tiempo no haber borrado el amor que sentía por él, por no haber desaparecido cada marca que tenía su piel, las huellas de sus labios. Y ahora para acabar de completar se sumergía cada vez más en una pena que para ella no tenía salida _"Demonios" _musito, este era un camino largo que no quería y que no sabía recorrer sola.

**Y aquí estoy, solitario y solo...**

**Extrañando todo...**

**Desde que tú te despediste de mí...**

**Sin hallar el modo...**

**De reencontrarme con el hombre que fui!**

**Por quererte así...**

Despertó sobresaltado en su sofá, miro la ventana aun la noche reinaba el lugar, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de centro y pudo observar una foto de Sakura. La tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos y comenzó a musitar.

"_Y aquí estoy, solitario y solo. Extrañando todo desde que tú te despediste de mi sin hallar el modo de reencontrarme con el hombre que fui, por quererte así"_

En medio de un impulso tiro la fotografía hacia una de las paredes del salón. Maldito orgullo, la amo, la amaba y la seguiría amando por el resto de sus días así intentara negarlo. Tomo la botella de vino y bebió lo que quedaba en la botella de un solo sorbo. La voz de Sakura comenzó a recorreré su cabeza.

**Tu sombra se mueve entre las sabanas al despertar**

**Y no logro llegar al mediodía sin echarme a llorar...**

**Tu fantasma camina por la casa, y me hace temblar**

**No puedo respirar, no puedo más...**

_**Flash Back -0-0-0**_

_"Sasuke-Kun donde me llevas" – Pregunto una divertida Sakura mientras se dejaba guiar por su novio, quien le cubría los ojos con sus manos _

"_Ya vas a ver" – Respondió simplemente este, después de unos minutos más, le beso la mejilla y retiro sus manos de los ojos de Sakura – "Listo"_

**Y aquí estoy, solitario y solo...**

**Extrañando todo...**

**Desde que tú te despediste de mí...**

**Sin hallar el modo...**

**De reencontrarme con el hombre que fui!**

**Por quererte así...**

**Dime que sabes del dolor...**

**Dime si nunca te paso...**

**Tener un nudo en la garganta...**

**No sé a qué dios le debo rezar...**

**Cómo hacer para olvidar...**

**Tu amor, tu amor**

_Sakura miro sorprendida todo, era un hermoso a la orilla de este había una manta extendida con una cena romántica. Un gran sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Sakura, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sasuke la guio hacia la manta. Sakura se sentó y tomo la rosa que estaba al frente suyo junto con un pequeño mensaje en un papel, que se encontraba en el interior de la rosa. Cuando tomo el pequeño papel, dio paso a un hermoso anillo, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y sorpresa. Tontamente abrió el papel el cual decía: __**"Cásate conmigo Sakura". **__Lo miro fijamente._

"_Y que dices" – Dijo esperando su respuesta, un poco nervioso aunque no lo admitiera nunca en público._

"_Si…Si….¡¡¡SI!!!" – Dijo eufórica saltando hacia Sasuke y tirándolo al suelo con ella. El solamente atino a besarle._

_**Fin Flash Back -0-0-0**_

**Y aquí estoy, solitario y solo...**

**Extrañando todo...**

**Desde que tú te despediste de mí...**

**Sin hallar el modo...**

**De reencontrarme con el hombre que fui!**

**Por quererte asi...**

Como había sido tan idiota como para perderla. Y ahora que haría, ni el mismo lo sabia. Y ella, ella estaba en su fría habitación buscando una esperanza para vivir.

Solitario y solo - Noel Schajris

_**Próximo Capitulo: "Bajo tu luz"**_

_Iba a dar todo lo que tenía, no estaba dispuesta a perder frente a él. No iba a ser débil le iba a demostrar quién era Sakura Uchiha, nadie le iba a arrebatar a su hija de su lado. Ni siquiera su mismísimo padre. Ella solamente quería respirar, terminar con la tortura que estaba viviendo. Solamente quería recorrer las sendas de su anochecer para saber todo lo que había vivido, pero él no quería mostrarle su interior, estaba completamente cerrado y cegado. Pero ella iba a pelear no estaba dispuesta a irse sin Mikoto y sin él tampoco. No le iba dar el gusto a Karin, mucho menos ahora que había vuelto a verla._


	6. Bajo tu luz

**Porque aún vive en mí**

"**Bajo tu luz"**

Se miro detenidamente al espejo mientras que peinaba con delicadeza su largo cabello. Las meditaciones que la habían mantenido desvelada toda la noche no servían de nada, no había encontrado esperanza, ni ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Qué diablos iba hacer. No sabía en estos momentos hacia qué rumbo iba su vida. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la esquina del tocado. Suspiro, lo único que sabía en estos momentos era que iba a llegar tarde la empresa. Si empresa, iba a buscar a Sasuke, tenían que resolver unos asuntos. Además gran parte de las acciones eran suyas, tenía una manera de estar ligada a Sasuke y a su hija. Se puso de pie y tomo su bolso, se miro una última vez en el espejo, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Una vez estuvo en su coche miro el asiento trasero con nostalgia, su hija era su vida, y ahora que no la tenía cerca no solamente le dolía sino que también sentía un vació en su interior. Puso el auto en marcha. En cuestión de veinte minutos estuvo frente la empresa Uchiha se bajo del auto y con paso firme y elegante entro al edificio, subió al último nivel donde se encontraban las oficinas de los cargos importantes. Se dirigió hacia Hinata.

"Hola Hinata" – La miro

"Sakura" – le regalo una sonrisa – "Que bueno verte" – Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke – "Sasuke aun no llega, no creo que demore lo vas a esperar"

"Si" – Asintió la mujer de cabellos rosados en un susurro

Una mujer de cabello del color del fuego bajo del elevador, su corta falda y el escote de su blusa hacían ver que en realidad no iba a trabajar sino más bien a ligar con su jefe. Iba con su normal narcicismo, más al ver uno cabellos rosados su sonrisa de borro, puso una mirada de odio y se acerco a la mujer.

"Valla, valla, pero a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la pelo de chicle" – La mujer de pero rosa volteo a verla fríamente – "Pensé que te habías largado para siempre, pero al parecer terminaste volviendo para rogarle a Sasuke-Kun que vuelva contigo, pues lamento informártelo querida pero ya es tarde, el es mío" – La miro con agresividad.

"Karin" – Dijo fríamente – "No puedo creer que sigas siendo la misma resbalosa de siempre, si por lo menos te vieras en un espejo antes de salir de tu casa notarias que te vez totalmente ridícula con ese atuendo. Te vez como una…" – Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla y eso que se callara, poso su mano en su roja mejilla mientras subía su mirada para ver a Karin.

"No te atrevas, pelo de chicle, ahora yo soy la dueña y señora. Puedo sacarte de aquí si quiero así que no me retes" – Le dijo con fuego en la mirada.

"Estas tan segura de lo que dices" – La mujer de ojos verdes la miro con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro – "Porque si no te acuerdas aun estoy casada con Sasuke, además de que soy una de las accionistas principales de la empresa, yo puedo sacarte más fácil de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quieres intentarlo" – Vio como el rostro de Karin cambia su expresión de superioridad a una de furia – "Como decía no solamente pareces, sino que eres una completa zorra" – Si, por fin le había dicho lo que había querido decirle por tanto tiempo, otro fuerte golpe resonó en el silencio sepulcral que se vivía, ya que todos los demás trabajadores observaban en silencio la escena. En el momento del golpe el elevador se abrió dando paso a la figura imponente de Sasuke y a Naruto.

"Que significa esto Karin, quiero una explicación ahora" – Dijo con una voz fría como el hielo.

"Nada, solamente compartíamos unas palabras" – Dijo Sakura irónicamente, recibiendo así una mirada de Sasuke fría, la cual le decía que entrara a su oficina, Sakura sin decir una sola palabra entro al despacho de Sasuke.

"Escúchame atentamente Karin, porque no te lo voy a repetir" – Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su despacho – "Si le vuelves a poner una sola mano encima a Sakura tendrás problemas muy serios conmigo, conocerás lo que es realmente arder en el infierno y ustedes" – Se dirigió al personal – "Que miran, sigan trabajando" – Y en cuestión de segundo todo volvía a la normalidad, él por su parte entro a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras si con seguro, no sin antes decirle a Hinata que no quería que nadie lo molestara. La miro para en frente del gran ventanal, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello largo, delicada silueta, Sakura al notar su presencia dio media vuelta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Que ha sucedido Hinata" – Pregunto el rubio en una seriedad rara en él

"Pues Karin dijo cosas que no tenía que decir, Sakura se altero le devolvió las palabras y Karin termino golpeándola. Pero en fin eso no es lo importante, crees que las cosas entre ellos se soluciones" – Lo miro esperando una respuesta mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano.

"No lo sé" – Dijo mientras besaba su mano – "Sasuke es demasiado orgulloso, y Sakura demasiado terca, pueden estar muriéndose de amor pero ninguno dará un paso si el otro no lo da, además Sakura esta herida por la traición del teme y el teme esta herido porque Sakura le ha ocultado tanto tiempo a su hija, lo poco que hable con él me dijo, que le entristecía no poder a ver visto su primer paso, o escuchar su primera palabra, me hizo saber que era consciente de que se había equivocado, pero eso no significaba no pudiera ver a su hija. Y en eso tiene razón" – Le dijo

"Sólo el destino sabe lo que les espera" – Lo miro enamorada, el se acerco y beso sus labios con delicadeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sabes, siempre quise conocer a mi papá y que él estuviera con mi mamá. Pero al parecer es algo imposible" – Dijo tristemente la pequeña Mikoto a su nana.

"Ya va ver que si se aman todo será posible, no se preocupe niña. Su padre puede aparentar frialdad pero en realidad es un buen hombre" – Dijo intentando animar a la pequeña.

"Tú crees que Cupido los ayude" – Pregunto con toda la inocencia de una niña, la mujer sonrió para después soltar un suave risa – "No te rías Hitomi, estoy hablando enserio, tal vez Cupido llegue y con su arco flecha vuelta a flecha a papá y mamá" – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y hacia la mímica de tirar una flecha, la mujer mayor estallo en risa – "No te rías, si Cupido no aparece yo me encargare de hace su trabajo" – Dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sus miradas eran firmes, ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia, ella quería transmitir sus palabras en silencio, quería embriagarlo de ella, quería estar con él hasta el final de los tiempos, pero es no era posible, él no iba a dar el brazo a torcer y ella tampoco. No, no lo iba a esperar por siempre no iba a vivir siempre bajo su luz. Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, lo único que la unía a él era su hija, un papel, la ley de Dios, y un infinito amor. Vaya martirio y ella que pensaba que era poco. Trago saliva y se decidió a hablar.

"Quiero el divorcio" – Dijo con frialdad en sus ojos, mientras unos orbes negros lo veían con total sorpresa. Espero todo menos eso.

_**Próximo Capitulo: "Te conozco"**_

"_Así que hay otro" – Dijo intentando mantener la serenidad, intentando evitar que sus celos salieran a flote – "Acaso el sabe lo que te gusta, lo que no, sabe que odias la rutina, no, el no te conoce la mitad de lo que no te conozco, el no sabe cuál es tu punto sensible" – Se acerco a ella por la espalda – "Acaso el sabe lo mucho que esto te llena de placer" – Dijo mientras desde atrás colocaba una de sus manos sobre los senos de ella y comenzaba con un suave juego de roces sobre su ropa – "Dime Sakura, acaso te ha hecho el amor como yo" – Comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, su voluntad estaba en el piso._


	7. Te conozco

**Porque aún vive en mí**

"**Te conozco"**

Sus miradas eran firmes, ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia, ella quería transmitir sus palabras en silencio, quería embriagarlo de ella, quería estar con él hasta el final de los tiempos, pero es no era posible, él no iba a dar el brazo a torcer y ella tampoco. No, no lo iba a esperar por siempre no iba a vivir siempre bajo su luz. Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, lo único que la unía a él era su hija, un papel, la ley de Dios, y un infinito amor. Vaya martirio y ella que pensaba que era poco. Trago saliva y se decidió a hablar.

"Quiero el divorcio" – Dijo con frialdad en sus ojos, mientras unos orbes negros lo veían con total sorpresa. Espero todo menos eso.

Tomo aire y paso por un lado de ella acercándose al ventanal, apoyo su mano derecha en la ventana. La miro por medio del reflejo en la ventana.

"Vaya hora en que lo pides, llevamos casados más de cinco años. Y hoy me lo pides. No crees que es un poco tarde para decirlo. Preferiste irte y ocultarme a mi hija, pero seguiste casada conmigo. Que quieres Sakura ¿Dinero?" - Le dijo cruelmente. Ella entrecerró los ojos, ese no era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

"Sabes muy bien que tu dinero no lo necesito" – Le dijo de manera fría, el se sorprendió ante ello. Nunca pensó escuchar a Sakura así.

"¿Entonces porque ahora? – Espero una respuesta – "No, no me digas ya lo sé hay otro" – dijo.

"Y si lo hubiera ¿qué?" – Lo reto.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sabes Hitomi en realidad no le encuentro lo gracioso" – Se sentó de nuevo en el pasto. Dio un largo suspiro – "Estoy segura que ellos se aman, pero necesitan ayuda y yo los voy a ayudar, está decidido. Te voy a robar el trabajo Cupido, te estás demorando demasiado en aparecer" – Dijo hacía el cielo.

"Vamos niña Mikoto, es hora de que coma algo" – Se puso de pie y tomo la mano de la niña para entrar a la enorme casa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Así que Sakura estaba decidida, no pensé que fuera hacerlo, si se marcho sin firmar ningún papel, ya era tarde para firmarlo. Supuse que volvería con Sasuke, pero ya veo que es una caja llena de sorpresas" – Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños mientras ponía suavemente una taza de té sobre la mesa de centro.

"Ten-Ten, ella lo sigue amando y según lo que averiguo Hinata por medio de Naruto, él no se queda atrás. Lo único que van a lograr con esto es lastimarse y muy probablemente terminaran odiándose. Pero la cuestión es que la más afectada en esto será Mikoto" – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

"Que problemático" – Dijo una rubia con una enorme panza, mientras comía tranquilamente una caja completa de galletas de chocolate. Las dos mujeres la mirando como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara – "Que, acaso tengo monos en la cara" – Dijo molesta.

"Veras Tamari lo que sucede es que cada día te pareces más al flojo de tu esposo. Definitivamente te hace mal estar tanto tiempo con Shikamaru" - La mujer hizo un puchero al escuchar el comentario de su amiga.

"Jajaja" – Ten-ten solamente atino a reír fuertemente ante la cara de su amiga. De pronto se escucho el timbre sonar, Ino se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal del departamento, al abrirla se encontró con un hombre de ojos casi blancos y de cabellos café oscuro.

"Hola Neji" – Lo saludo de beso en la mejilla

"Buenos días Ino, Ten-Ten ya esta lista. Vamos tarde para la reunión" – Dijo

"Ten-Ten" – Llamo a su amiga en poco tiempo estaba al lado de su esposo – "Ino nos vemos luego, por favor mantenme informada de cómo van las cosas con Sakura, tenemos que estar pendientes que no cometa una locura" – Se despidió de su amiga y salió junto con Neji, la rubia volvió a la sala.

"Que, esperas a que Shikamaru también venga por mi" – La miro, mientras seguía comiendo sus galletas, y luego bebía un poco de su malteada de chocolate.

"Puede ser" – Le dijo con una sonrisa maligna, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que era ignorada por su amiga, quien seguía con sus galletas y malteada – "Definitivamente tienes un problema con el dulce, en especial con el chocolate. Vas a provocar que al niño sufra de azúcar, o en el peor de los casos sea igual de perezoso a Shikamaru" – Debido al comentario recibió el golpe de un cojín.

"Eres problemática" – Ino suspiro.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Así que hay otro" – Dijo intentando mantener la serenidad, intentando evitar que sus celos salieran a flote – "Acaso el sabe lo que te gusta, lo que no, sabe que odias la rutina, no, el no te conoce la mitad de lo que yo te conozco, el no sabe cuál es tu punto sensible" – Se acerco a ella por la espalda – "Acaso el sabe lo mucho que esto te llena de placer" – Dijo mientras desde atrás colocaba una de sus manos sobre los senos de ella y comenzaba con un suave juego de roces sobre su ropa – "Dime Sakura, acaso te ha hecho el amor como yo" – Comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, su voluntad estaba en el piso.

En cuestión de segundos su blusa ya estaba en el piso, él la volteo suavemente, para que sus ojos vieran los suyos. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante varios minutos, luego se acerco a sus labios atrapándolos en un exigente beso. La fue guiando hacia el enorme sofá de cuero negro. La recostó en delicadeza. Se separaron buscando aire, ella aprovecho el momento para quitarle la corbata y comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa tomándose su tiempo. La camisa pronto siguió el camino de su blusa. El guio sus manos hacia su espalda buscando el broche del corpiño, en el momento en el cual lo encontró Lo desabrocho sin esperar. Sus senos quedaron expuestos. Esas bellas maravillas, ni muy grandes, ni muy chicas, el tamaño ideal. Ella era perfecta. Lentamente subió llevo sus manos a ellos comenzando con unas suaves caricias, en poco tiempo su boca siguió el camino de sus manos. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de los labios de la mujer de cabello rosado. Sasuke bajo una de sus manos por su pierna, para luego subirla y de camino subir la falda de Sakura. Desabrocho su pantalón.

En unos cuantos minutos ambos estaban desnudos disfrutando de la piel del otro. Sasuke bajo sus labios de su boca a su cuello, siguiendo por sus hombros y así perdiéndose en sus pechos. Sakura jugaba con sus cabellos, mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke. Pronto sintió su excitación, Lo cual la hizo sonrojarse de sobre manera. Él sin pensarlo un solo instante la envistió de un solo golpe. Ella gimió, intentaba retener sus gemidos debido al lugar en el cual se encontraban, él soltaba pequeños gruñidos. El ritmo de las envestidas iba en aumento, en poco tiempo alcanzaron la cima, el cayó sobre el frágil cuerpo de ella, respirando su dulce aroma.

"Y…dime Sakura, acaso el te hace sentir así" - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella comprendió lo había hecho por orgullo.

"Quítate" – Le dijo mientras intentaba quitarlo de encima suyo, logro quitarlo de encima y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, el también se vistió.

"Así que no te hace sentir igual" – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco a ella y la tomo de cintura acercándola a él – "Nunca nadie va hacerte sentir lo que sientes cuando soy yo quien te hace el amor" – La beso, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorres su rostro, Sasuke al notarlo abrió se separo de ella bruscamente, algo que nunca había soportado era verla llorar.

"Eres un idiota" – Lo miro mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro – "Nunca ha habido alguien, tu siempre has sido el único. Sin embargo yo, yo nunca fui la única" – Y con estas palabras tomo su bolso y salió del despacho, tirando la puerta tras sí.

Lleno de rabia le pego un fuerte golpe a su escritorio.

_**Próximo Capitulo: "No hay más"**_

"_Mami te sientes mal" – Pregunto la Mikoto a su madre, desde hace un poco más de un mes se veían ya que ella quería vivir con su papá, pero no por eso cortar lazos con su madre. Este era el primer día que su madre iba a casa a visitarla, ya que casi siempre se veían en restaurantes o en algún lugar, que no fuera la casa. Extrañamente había logrado convencerla de que fuera._

"_No, no es nada cariño sólo un pequeño mareo" – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. _

"_¡¡Mamá!!" – Grito Mikoto desesperada al ver a su madre caer inconsciente al tapete de la sala. Sasuke al escuchar los gritos de su hija bajo, y cual su sorpresa al encontrar a una Mikoto envuelta en lágrimas y a una Sakura inconsciente._


	8. No hay más

**Porque aún vive en mí**

"**No hay más"**

Maldecía a esa tonta niña. Por su culpa no veía a Sasuke hace un poco más de dos semanas. Y también estaba Sakura. Las cosas se le estaban complicando. Tenía que actuar rápido si quería quedarse con Sasuke y con todo su dinero. Lo principal sería quitar a la mocosa del camino. Era lo único que los única ahora. Tomo su celular y marco un número.

"Orochimaru" – Hablo

"Con él" – Se escucho una voz fúnebre

"Te tengo un trabajo" – Le dijo – "No te preocupes por el dinero, te recompensare muy bien si sale todo perfecto"

**-000000-**

Se bajo del coche y miró la imponente casa. Hace mucho no la veía. Los recuerdos comenzaron a recorrer su mente. Las veces en la que la llevo en sus brazos a la habitación. Los millones de besos que compartieron en cada espacio de la casa. Recordaba cuando habían ido a verla a ella le había encantado con solo eso a Sasuke no le había importado el precio y la compro, contrató al mejor decorador de interiores. Una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se escapo de su boca. Salude con un gesto a la persona que le abrió la puerta y entro. Allí estaba su hija, esperándola con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hola mamá" – Corrió a abrazarla

"Mikoto" – Sonrío – "No te imaginas cuanta falta me has hecho"

"Tú a mi también mamá" – La miro – "Me hacen falta tus deliciosos postres" – Saco la lengua.

"¿Sólo eso?" – Las sonrieron, Sakura cerro unos segundo sus ojos, Se había sentido mareada. Los abrió y miro a su hija, quien tenía en su rostro una mirada llena de preocupación.

"Mami te sientes mal" – Pregunto la Mikoto a su madre, desde hace un poco más de un mes se veían ya que ella quería vivir con su papá, pero no por eso cortar lazos con su madre. Este era el primer día que su madre iba a casa a visitarla, ya que casi siempre se veían en restaurantes o en algún lugar, que no fuera la casa. Extrañamente había logrado convencerla de que fuera.

"No, no es nada cariño sólo un pequeño mareo" – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¡Mamá!" – Grito Mikoto desesperada al ver a su madre caer inconsciente al tapete de la sala. Sasuke al escuchar los gritos de su hija bajo, y cual su sorpresa al encontrar a una Mikoto envuelta en lágrimas y a una Sakura inconsciente.

"Que paso Mikoto" – La niña lo miro envuelta en lagrimas

"No lo se papá, de un momento a otro cayó" – Lo miro desesperada – "Mi mamá va a estar bien cierto"

"Si princesa no te preocupes, quédate con tu nana" – O por lo menos eso esperaba el. A pesar de todo se enloquecería si a ella llegase a sucederle algo. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara. Allí busco un algodón el cual unto un poco de alcohol y se lo paso por la nariz. A los pocos minutos ella comenzó a reaccionar.

"Que ha sucedido" – Miro desconcertada el lugar donde se encontraba

"Te has desmayado" – La miro suavemente por unos segundos para después volver a su típica mirada fría – "Menudo susto le has hecho pasar a Mikoto" – Ella agacho su cabeza. – "Deberías ir al médico, no vaya a ser algo grave"

"No hay necesidad, ya he ido. No es la primera vez que me pasa" – Tomo aire y lo miro. Nunca pensó en tener que decirle algo así a Sasuke, o bueno por lo menos no de nuevo – "Hay algo que tengo que decirte" – Él la miro.

"Bueno habla, comprenderás que no tengo todo el día" – Le dijo, en otra circunstancia le daría todo el tiempo que ella necesitara.

"Estoy embazada" – Susurro – "Tengo seis semanas de gestación" – Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Iba a tener un hijo otro hijo con Sakura. Tal vez era una señal del destino que le decía que ellos debían estar juntos pero su maldito orgullo no se lo permitía.

"Voy a ser papá" – Dijo – "No te preocupes al igual que de Mikoto me hare cargo de él o ella. Esta vez espero que no me prives de estar con el bebé" – Y se retiro.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Se había imaginado las cosas diferentes, pero no ella lo sabía. Se apoyo en una de las paredes, se abrazó a si misma mientras la lágrimas corrían lentamente por su rostro. Comenzó a cantar una melodía.

**No seré yo quién te despierte cada mañana,  
Como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa.  
Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas.  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta.**

Le dolía tanto no tenerlo cerca. Hace unos días se había enterado que él la había llorado, que él lo lamentaba. Que él la extrañaba igual o más que ella.

**No seré yo quien guie tus paso cuando te pierdas,  
No seguiré quemando noches frente tu puerta  
Ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda,  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta.**

Su hija, ella sabía muy bien que estaba en muy buenas manos, Sasuke la cuidaría con su propia vida. Su voz se quebró. Los amaba y los tenía lejos. Sus manos bajaron a su vientre. Ya no era capaz de más. Si seguía allí se seguiría destruyendo lentamente. Pero era masoquista, no era capaz de alejarse de ellos y menos ahora que llegaría una nueva vida.

**Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,  
Y sé que todo va seguir como si nada.  
Yo seguiré perdida entre aviones, entre canciones y carreteras  
Y en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta.**

**Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,  
Y sé que todo va seguir como si nada.  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena la frase tonta de la semana  
aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa.**

**No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo,  
Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños.  
No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento  
Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo.  
**

Su corazón se había quebrado por completo. Definitivamente no había más.


	9. La maligna mente de Mikoto

**LA MALIGNA MENTE DE MIKOTO 0-0-0-0**

Se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en su cama recortando unas fotografías que ¿para qué? Pues ella tonta no era e iba a utilizar sus armas para unir a sus papas. Tomo el pegante que se encontraba su lado y hecho un poco al revés de la fotografía y la pego en un pedazo de cartulina. Por fin había terminado. No era nada más ni nada menos que un collage de lo que ella quería que fuera su familia. Intentaría remover los sentimientos de su padre. Lo bueno es que ahora tenía una nueva arma a su favor. Iba a tener un hermanito.

"Ahora si papá, ya que no quieren hacer caso. Yo los voy hacer entender y voy a comenzar contigo" – En su tierna cara se formo una sonrisa maligna. Mikoto daba miedo cuando se trataba de alcanzar sus propósitos y no se detenía hasta haberlos logrado, era digna de ser llamada una Uchiha.

Tomo sus implementos de trabajo y los metió en la cajita azul de platico donde se encontraban desde un principio. Tomo la caja y la puso encima del escritorio que se encontraba en su habitación. Luego se dirigió a un lugar especifico y tomo a un orejón amigo. Su sonrisa creció más.

"Tú me serás de ayuda orejas. Eres mi cómplice en esta misión" – Tomo al conejo de color blanco y volvió a su cama para recoger el pedazo de cartulina con los recortes.

Salió de su habitación no sin antes fijarse en todas las direcciones de que no había nadie. Esta era su misión secreta y no quería ser descubierta. Con pasos lentos y sigilosos se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Abrió un poco la puerta y miro si había alguien. Al verificar que el lugar se encontraba sólo entro y dejo su creación en una parte visible del escritorio de su padre. Al salir cerró la puerta suavemente.

"Ya he terminado el plan: **dibujo de compasión**" – Estaba dispuesta a regresar a su habitación pero escucho la voz de aquella mujer. Definitivamente no era de su agrado. Tenía una voz chillona, un falso caminar y un horrible cabello del mismo color de la zanahoria. Su mente comenzó a maquinar y su sonrisa de nuevo de agrando. Abrazó su conejito y bajo a la sala. Una vez allí miro a su papá y los intentos de aquella mujer por seducirlo. En su boca se formo un puchero.

"Papá" – Llamo la niña, el volteo a mirar y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sucede algo pequeña?" – Le dijo suavemente, algo que molesto a Karin.

"Me puedo quedar contigo aquí y con tu amiga" – Pregunto

"Claro que puedes" – Karin miro molesta pero de inmediato cambio su rostro.

"Hola pequeña Mikoto" – Dijo hipócritamente, como odiaba a esa niña.

"Hola Karin" – Se sentó al lado de su padre – "Papá me puedes hacer el batido de banana que tanto me encanta" – Lo miro con ojitos de ternero degollado a lo cual Sasuke no se pudo resistir y se puso de pie con dirección a la cocina.

"Vaya mocosa, y Sasuke que piensa que eres una niñita inocente" – La miró de manera arrogante.

"Mira zanahoria" – Karin iba a hablar pero Mikoto le interrumpió – "Mi papá ama mucho a mi mamá. Así que te lo advierto aléjate" – Le regalo una mirada gélida, muy parecida a las de Sasuke.

"¿Y tú crees que le voy hacer caso a unas mocosa como tú? – Tomo en sus manos la copa de vino que estaba en la mesa de la sala – "No seas ilusa" – Bebió de su copa y le sonrió sínicamente – "Eres igual de tonta que tu madre" – Mikoto inflo sus cachetes enojada.

En ese momento entro Sasuke con un vaso en sus manos, le sonrió a su hija y le paso el vaso ella lo puso en la mesa.

"¿Todo bien? – Pregunto al notar un poco tenso el ambiente

"Muy bien papá" – Se puso de pie

"¿A dónde vas?" - Pregunto

"Me he aburrido aquí, así que iré a ver la televisión, vamos orejas" – Tomo a su peluche y se acerco a su padre – "Nos vemos ahora papá" – Le beso la mejilla, Karin sonrió pensando que la mocosa se había sentido intimidada y por ello se marchaba, luego se acerco a Karin – "Adiós Karin, espero que tengas un lindo día" – Y con un movimiento que pareció casualidad empujo la copa de Karin la cual cayó en su vestido blanco manchándolo. Karin grito y miró a la niña con furia. Ella le sonrió – "Oh! Lo siento mucho Karin" – Y sin más salió de la sala.

**Mikoto 1, Karin 0**

El sabor a victoria era de lo mejor que había probado, hasta más delicioso que el batido de banana que hacia su padre.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se encontraba en la parte de comidas del centro comercial sentada en una mesa, comiendo un enorme helado de Vainilla y fresas. Los antojos se hacían insoportables. Por lo que recordaba eran peores a los que había tenido cuando había estado en embarazo de Mikoto. Dios iba a tener un bebé y a pesar de sus problemas sonrió, sonrió porque iba a tener otro bebé del hombre que amaba. Miró las bolsas que se encontraba a su lado. Había comprado algunas cosas para el bebé. Se preguntaran porque casi todo era azul y blanco. Pues era así ya que algo muy dentro de ella le decía que iba a ser un niño al cual quería llamar Sanosuke. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

_**Flash Back 0-0-0-0**_

_Se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del balcón de la casa. Miraba detenidamente el atardecer. Veía como este se llevaba el día para traer consigo la noche. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de Sasuke._

"_¿Qué piensas?" – Ella pego un salto al escuchar su voz – "Tan feo soy que te asusto con mi presencia" – Bromeo, si Sasuke Uchiha hizo una broma y ella y Naruto eran los únicos que las habían escuchado, que afortunada era._

"_Lo de feo es discutible" – Le dijo_

"_Pues yo no tengo que discutir nada sobre la belleza de mi esposa, ya que me case con la mujer más hermosa del planeta" – Se acerco a ella_

"_Vamos, ambos sabemos que estas exagerando" – Le hizo un puchero_

"_No, ante mis ojos eres la más hermosa" – Le sonrió_

"_¿Sabes?" – Le pregunto ella de repente. Él de inmediato le dedico toda su atención – "Cuando tengamos un hijo, si es niño quiero que se llame Sanosuke" – Lo miró y le sonrió – "Es un nombre parecido al tuyo"._

"_Me gusta" – Le afirmo – "Si es una niña quiero que se llama Mikoto como mi madre" – Le dijo_

"_Ese nombre sería perfecto para nuestra hija" – Y lo beso bajo la luz de la luna_

_**Fin Flash Back 0-0-0-0**_

Nostalgia era lo que le traían estos recuerdos. Como extrañaba a ese Sasuke tierno y comprensivo. Suspiro y siguió comiendo su helado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke entro cansado a su despacho. Con unos pasos aperezados llego hasta su escritorio. Y se sentó en la silla enfrente de este. Dio un gran suspiro. Miro su escritorio en busca de unos documentos y para su sorpresa se encontró con un collage de fotografía, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Había en el centro una foto de Sakura y él abrazados y sonriente. De donde diablos había Mikoto sacado aquella foto. Un poco más debajo de ellos se encontraba Mikoto y el cuerpo de un bebé con una cara de un signo de interrogación. Mikoto quería una familia y estaba confundido que haría. Escucho como la puerta del despacho se abría mostrando la pequeña figura de su hija.

"¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas Mikoto?" – Le pregunto

"Quería pedirte un favor" – Le dijo con una carita tierna

"De que se trata" – Pregunto nervioso

"Quiero que mañana salgamos tu y yo a comer helado y a cenar" – Sasuke sonrió, quería pasar tiempo con él – "Pero también quiero que lleves a mamá con nosotros" – La sonrisa de Sasuke se borro, dejando a su paso una cara de asombro – "Por favor papá" – El sólo atino a asentir en medio de su atontamiento, la niña se dio media vuelta para salir y de nuevo sonrió.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que les guste porque a mi personalmente me ha encantado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estos me llenan de inspiración. Esperen pronto el próximo capitulo!


	10. Sincronizados

… **Sincronizados …**

Tenía que reconocer que le sorprendía de sobremanera el hecho de que su hija la hubiera llamado a altas horas de la noche a decirle que el día de hoy irían a comer un helado y después a cenar con Sasuke. No sabía que había hecho su hija pero estaba segura que no había sido algo muy bueno. La conocía, sabía que alcances tenía Mikoto cuando quería algo. Pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz, feliz de que fuera a salir los cuatro. Poso sus manos en su vientre y lo acaricio unos momentos.

"Yo sabía que no te ibas a quedar con los brazos cruzados Mikoto" – Sonrío

Se miró de nuevo al espejo para retocar un poco su cabello, se miro detenidamente. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco con un cinturón y zapatos rojos con un bolso al juego. Su cabello lo llevaba con una media cola y su maquillaje era leve. Nunca le había gustado maquillarse fuerte le parecía que se perdía la belleza natural. Salió del baño para tomar su teléfono. El cual en el momento que lo tomo comenzó a sonar fuertemente.

"Bueno" – Contesto

"Hola mamá" – Escucho la voz de su hija del otro lado

"Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?" – Estaba alegre de haber escuchado la voz de su niña.

"Muy bien mamá, estoy muy contenta de que vayamos a salir juntos. Uno de mis sueños será realidad" – Dijo eufóricamente – "Pero bueno, papá dice que por favor bajes a la recepción del edificio y nos esperes allí que estamos 2 cuadras" – Dijo.

"Muy bien, bajare ahora" – Le respondió

"Nos vemos en un ratito mami" – Le dijo alegre

Colgó y guardo su teléfono en su bolso. Antes de salir tomo las llaves de su departamento. Tomo el elevador y marco el lobby. En unos minutos estuvo allí. Para cuando salió del elevador vio el Ferrari Coupé negro de Sasuke estacionado afuera. Su corazón se acelero. Salió del edificio. En ese momento Sasuke se bajo del coche para abrirle la puerta. Todo un caballero como siempre.

"Hola" – Lo saludo tímidamente Sakura

"Hmp" – Abrió la puerta

"No pierdes la costumbre Sasuke" – Lo miro

"Soy un hombre con modales Sakura, así es como me han educado" – Le dijo seriamente. Sin más sabiendo que él no le diría otra palabra entro en el coche. Sasuke cerró la puerta y rodeo el coche para subirse. Lo encendió y en unos instantes lo puso en marcha.

"¡Mamá!" – Saludo eufóricamente Mikoto.

"¿Cómo está el colegio Mikoto?" – Pregunto

"Pues tu sabes, siempre bien" – Sonrió

"A donde quieres ir a comer helado Mikoto" – Se hizo presente en la conversación Sasuke.

"Quiero ir a la heladería que queda cerca del parque" – Esto fue lo último que se escucho en el coche. En pocos momentos llegaron a la heladería. Sasuke estaciono y en pocos momentos se bajo del coche. Le abrió la puerta a su hija. Está se bajo alegremente. Sakura estaba abriendo su puerta pero Sasuke no se lo permitió y él la termino de abrir. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a descender. Ella la acepto. Sin que ella se diera cuenta él la miro de detenidamente. Estaba hermosa como siempre. Entraron al lugar y de inmediato los entendieron. Ventajas de ser Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mi nombre es Zoe y seré su camarera esta tarde. ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?" – Esta mujer le coqueteaba a Sasuke sin tapujos, lo cual enojo a Sakura y a Mikoto.

"Yo quiero un banana Split, con una bola de helado de Vainilla, otra de chocolate y otra de fresa. Por favor le poner mucha salsa de chocolate" – Dijo la niña mirando feo a la camarera.

"A mí me das por favor un helado de Vainilla y fresa, con crema chantillí, fresas picadas y salsa de fresa" – La camarera anotaba rápidamente. Luego miro a Sasuke, él la miro inexpresivamente.

"Una copa chocolate" – Dijo solamente. La camarera intimidada por las frías palabras de Sasuke se marcho con velocidad de aquella mesa.

Sakura sonrío un poco. El único dulce que le gustaba a Sasuke era el chocolate. Al parecer aún le gustaba.

"¿Mamá, papá?" – Ambos voltearon a verle – "¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocieron?" – Está pregunta hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y que Sasuke se alterará. Después de unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron. Sakura no sabía si decirle. Iba a abrir su boca pero Sasuke se le adelanto.

"Pues fue algo extraño" – Dijo calmadamente, típico de él.

_**Flash Back -0-0-0-0**_

_Estaba desesperada se estaba intentando resguardar de bajo de un árbol del parque central de la lluvia. Y esta en vez de descender su fuerza la aumentaba eso le pasaba por no traer un paraguas. Ni modo tenía que llegar a su departamento. Maldita la hora en que su coche se había averiado. Tomo aire y comenzó a correr hacía la calle principal estaba unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento. Sin fijarse cruzo la calle. Solamente se escucho un freno en las desoladas calles de Tokio. Ella miraba anonadada como un coche de color negro reposaba a unos cuantos centímetros suyos. Tomo aire profundamente. Solamente escucho como una puerta se cerraba y vio al hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ahora por culpa de la lluvia con su camisa totalmente pegada a su torso._

"_Demonios, acaso no le enseñaron en su casa que antes de cruzar una calle se debe fijar si viene algún auto" – Le dijo de manera fuerte. Pero quien diablo se creía ese tipo para hablarle así._

"_No, no me lo enseñaron. De la misma manera que se nota que a usted no le enseñaron que no se debe conducir a tan alta velocidad cuando llueve. Aunque claro está también que tampoco modales le enseñaron" – Le contesto ofendida por los comentarios hechos por él. Se sorprendió nunca nadie en su vida se había atrevido a contestarle de aquella manera. Entonces se fijo que su suicida retadora era una hermosa mujer. Tenía un cabello de un extraño color rosa, que hacían juego con sus hermosos ojos jade. Tenía una bonita figura, lo podía notar ya que debía a la lluvia su ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo._

"_Hmp" – Bujo._

"_Vaya y al parecer también en un discapacitado del habla. Tanta perfección ni podía ser cierta" – Se modio la lengua ante lo que había dicho. Él sonrió de manera arrogante._

"_Ya deje de pelear mejor suba a mi coche la llevare a su casa" – Ella lo miro sin comprender._

"_¿Quién me asegura que no es un acosador sexual, o un ladrón o quien sabes qué?" – Le miro_

"_Pues tendrá que confiar en mi señorita …" – Espero que ella le dijera su nombre mientras abría la puerta del lado del copiloto para que ella entrara._

"_Haruno, Sakura Haruno" – Entro al coche, el cerro la puerta y velozmente entro a la parte del conductor – "Y a quién tengo que agradecerle el hecho que me esconda de la lluvia y me lleve a casa" – Quería saber su nombre._

"_A Sasuke Uchiha" – Dijo él mientras encendía el coche – "Donde vives" – Ella se lo indico. _

_**Fin Flash Back -0-0-0-0**_

En cuanto Sasuke termino de contar el relato, pudo ver en el rostro de Sakura nostalgia, estaba seguro que el suyo se encontraba igual. Miro a su hija se encontró con un suspiro.

"Que romántico" – Suspiro de nuevo – "Cuando conozca al amor de mi vida, espero que sea de una manera tan romántica" – Sonrió

"Y a ti quien te dijo que iba a tener algo parecido a un novio" – Sakura sonrió Sasuke siempre había sido celoso, pero nunca creyó que fuera a ser tan sobreprotector con su hija. Él la miro. Como la extrañaba.

"Aquí está su orden" – Puso los pedidos en la mesa, dejo el papel de la cuenta en la libretica y se marcho.

Mikoto y Sakura comenzaron a comer

"Delicioso" – Dijo Mikoto, Sakura al notar que Sasuke no comía le pregunto

"¿Sucede algo con tu helado?" – Él la miro

"Chocolate" – Y sin más salió de allí corriendo al baño del establecimiento. Sakura se sorprendió el sólo olor del chocolate lo había mareado. Y entonces algo muy dentro de su corazón le daba una esperanza si no se equivocaba y Dios quisiera que no. Estaban sincronizados con el embarazo.

"Mamá" – De inmediato capto la atención de Sakura – "¿Por qué papá ha salido corriendo? – Pregunto con curiosidad

"Se llama embarazo Mikoto" – Y río, la niña la miró confundida.

Y allí se encontraba ella manejando el coche de Sasuke, ya que este a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie. Lo que había comiendo en la última semana, al parecer todo lo había devuelto. Y ahora iba rumbo a la mansión Uchiha. Al llegar la nana ayudo a bajar a mi Mikoto. Y ella se encargo de Sasuke. Lo ayudo a subir a su habitación a la que había sido de ambos. Una vez adentro.

"Aún huele a ti" – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía su cabeza entre sus piernas con sus manos en la frente. El comentario hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera – "Esa noche después de que te marcharas, no fui capaz de dormir, todo me recordaba a ti. Las sabanas, el espejo, las veces que te miraste antes de salir al trabajo, la tina, la veces que nos duchamos juntos. Todo" – No lo entendía. El hecho de que Sasuke le estuviera abriendo su corazón.

"Ese día me fui muy herida Sasuke. Llegue desubicada a Londres. Sin saber qué hacer. Y con un bebé en mi vientre" – Le dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

"No sabes cómo lamento haber caído en los juegos de Karin. Pero me llena de rabia Sakura, porque, porque me ocultaste que tenía una hija" – La miro

"Ni yo misma lo sé. En ese momento solamente era consciente que quería alejarme de ti, no te quería volver a ver. Con él tiempo me di cuenta de que había hecho mal en ocultártelo tanto a ti, como a Mikoto. Y también lo lamento mucho" – Su voz tembló al decir esto último.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Karin hablaba por su teléfono con alguien, mientras lo hacía caminaba de un lado a otro bebiendo whisky.

"Quiero que el atentado sea contra la mocosa" – Dijo – "No me importa si es una chiquilla, es mi único obstáculo" – Alzo un poco la voz.

"Esto te saldrá más costoso Karin" – Escucho una voz que le siseaba

"No importa el precio tú has tu trabajo y yo te pagare" – Le respondió

"Muy bien, ya sabrás que las cosas no se pueden hacer a la ligera. En unos tres meses aproximadamente tendrás el trabajo listo. Necesitamos conseguir información de los lugares que circulan con la niña, además no debemos dejar ningún tipo de evidencia que nos perjudique a nosotros o a ti" – Dijo suavemente.

"Muy bien" – Y colgó – "Ya verás mocosa que conmigo no se juega" – Y con sus manos formo una pistola e hizo la mímica del disparo, rio sínicamente ante esto.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ya estas delirando Sasuke" – Le dijo Sakura en un susurro

"No lo sé, puede ser posible" – Le respondió

"Lo mejor será que te des un baño, y que luego te recuestes. Yo voy a bajar a la cocina y te preparare algo de comer liviano, para que no te caiga mal" – Se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano – "Vamos, anda" – Él se puso de pie y antes de ir hacia el baño, la beso, un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos. Sin más siguió su camino, dejando a una Sakura confundida, rosando sus labios con sus dedos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Espero que el capitulo les guste. Y aprovechen esta maratón :D jajajaja**


	11. Dígale

**..0.0. Dígale ..0.0.**

Sasuke graduó el agua y se metió en la ducha. Porque la había besado. Su corazón la quería cerca. Y si dejaba todo atrás. Si se dedicaba a amarla. Ahora que lo recordaba le había contado a su hija una de sus cuantas historias cuando se hacían los que no se conocían. Le tenía que aclarar que ellos se habían conocido en la universidad por mera coincidencia. Tantas historias, tantos recuerdos. Él la amaba, pero y ella. Ella si lo seguía amando como en un principio algo en su corazón se lo decía.

**No ha podido olvidar su corazón,  
Aquellos ojos tristes soñadores que yo ame.  
La deje por conquistar una ilusión  
Y perdí su rastro y ahora sé que es ella  
Todo lo que yo buscaba.**

Sakura tomo un poco de agua mientras una de las mucamas serbia la comida, dejo el baso en la encimera y subió con la bandeja en sus manos, con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. Dejo la bandeja encima de la cama y se sentó a un lado esperando que Sasuke saliera de la ducha.

"El que debería estarte cuidando soy yo, y mira la que me cuida eres tú. Qué vergüenza de hombre me he convertido" – Dijo saliendo con su salida de baño.

"Pues yo no lo creo. No veo nada de malo al hecho que te traiga tu cena" – Le dijo.

**Y ahora estoy aquí  
buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue  
Tal vez usted la ha visto dígale  
Que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide  
Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed.  
Y dígale también  
Que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar  
No hay brillo en la estrellas  
Ya ni el sol me caliente y estoy muy solo aquí  
No sé a donde fue por favor dígale usted.**

"Pues es malo debido a la situación en la cual nos encontramos Sakura. O acaso has visto a alguna otra mujer llevándole la cena a su ex marido" – Le pregunto.

"El problema Sasuke es que tú todavía no eres mi ex marido. Aún estamos casados ante la ley y ante Dios" – Lo miró – "Sé que sólo lo estaremos hasta dentro de unos meses, pero mientras sea tu esposa, estaré contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad como lo prometí frente a un altar" – Sus ojos mostraban determinación. Sus palabras lo hacían feliz. Eso significaba que lo amaba. Sin más se acerco a la cama se sentó y se dispuso a comer.

Todo se quedo en silencio mientras comía. Una vez terminada la cena Sakura tomo la bandeja y la bajo a la cocina subió de nuevo. Entro a la habitación de su hija la cual ya se encontraba en un profundo sueño y se despidió, después se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, el cual ya se encontraba con su pijama puesta.

**Fueron tanto los momentos que la ame  
Que siento sus caricias y su olor está en mi piel  
Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí  
La cubría de besos y entre mil caricias  
La llevaba a la locura.  
**

"Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya" – Le dijo – "Espero que pases una buena noche, si necesitas de algo llámame" – El solamente asintió. Ella se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

"Sakura" – Ella volteo a verle – "Dile a uno de los choferes que te lleve, no quiero que te vayas en un taxi" – Ella lo miro sorprendida, acaso estaba mostrando preocupación por ella. Lo mejor sería que no se ilusionara posiblemente estaba preocupado por el bebé.

"Está bien" – Sin decir una sola palabra más se retiro de la habitación. En su camino se encontró con Takuya, el había sido su chofer cuando vivía en la mansión. Le pidió el favor que la llevara, él de inmediato obedecía y la llevo a su departamento. Al llegar a su hogar se sintió sola y vacía tal vez haber pasado el día con ellos le causaría un gran problema. No quería volver a acostumbrarse a sus presencias. Se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

**Y ahora estoy aquí  
buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue  
Tal vez usted la ha visto dígale  
Que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide  
Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed.  
Y dígale también  
Que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar  
No hay brillo en la estrellas  
Ya ni el sol me caliente y estoy muy solo aquí  
No sé a donde fue por favor dígale usted.**

**...**

**Empresas Uchiha, Tokio, 9 de la mañana**

"Pero como es que el teme se Sasuke no ha llegado" – Miro a su novia con confusión en sus rostro – "Pero si el descarado hasta alucina el trabajo, siempre llega temprano" – Bufo.

"No lo sé Naruto, ni siquiera a llamada a decir si va a venir o no" – Le dijo – "Me parece un poco extraño" – Guardo uno documentos en unos folder.

"Ni tan extraño como piensas Hinata" – Una sonrisa lobuna se formo en su rostro – "Posiblemente haya habido una reconciliación y Sasuke esté haciendo cosas más interesante que estar sentado en su despacho" – Río sonoramente.

"Hay Naruto que películas te armas" – Dijo con sus mejillas completamente rojas – "¿Tu crees?" – Dudo

"No lo creo" – La miró – "Estoy completamente seguro de ello"

"Pues ojala tu intuición sea igual de buena que tu velocidad cuando comes ramen" – Dijo entre dientes, intentando no soltar una carcajada.

"Ha! Yo sabía que Ino no era una buena compañía para ti. Ya sabía yo que su regreso no traería cosas buenas" – Dijo ofendido.

**...0.**

Se había despertado no hace más de media hora. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparando pancakes, hoy había amanecido con aquel antojo. Haría los pancakes les pondría mucha miel de maffle y tomaría jugo de naranja. Estaba cocinando tranquilamente cuando escucho el timbre sonar. Miró el reloj no pasaba de las nueve y media.

**Por favor dígale usted**

"Quién podrá ser a esta hora, no estoy esperando a nadie" – Apago el fuego del fogón y dejo el satén a un lado, acomodo su levantadora y se fue a abrir la puerta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Sasuke con una rosa roja en su mano. Lo miro sorprendida – "Que es esto" – No podía crees lo que veía.

**Dígale**

"Me ha tomado toda la noche decidirme" – Paso por un lado de ella entrando a departamento cerrando a su paso la puerta – "Pero ya te perdí una vez por idiota, y no quiero perderte una segunda por orgulloso" – Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y en unos segundo esta se deslizaron por su rostro. Él levanto su mano y las limpio delicadamente – "Vamos no llores, me parte el alma Sakura" – No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, le era difícil asimilarlo.

"Yo tampoco quiero perderte" – Y sin decir más se lanzo a sus brazos.

**...0.0.**

"¿Sabes?" – Le hablo a su nana – "Algo me dice que muy pronto voy a tener a mi familia junta de nuevo" – Siguió dibujando

"Yo espero que si niña Mikoto" – Le sonrió

"Ya vas a ver que así será, mis planes salieron de maravilla" – Saco la lengua

"Como usted diga niña" – Sonrió, esa niña era única en su especie. Para su edad era brillante.

**...0**

Sasuke la acompañaba a comer. Tenía demasiada hambre, bueno no solo ella también el bebé.

"Sakura parece un monstro" – La miró horrorizado por todo lo que comía

"Eso díselo a tu hijo que me hace comer desmesuradamente" – Contraataco

"Me das miedo" – Le dijo

"Mejor cállate" – Siguió comiendo – "Oye" – le llamo – "Quiero volver a trabajar" – Lo miró – "Claro esta sino es una molestia para ti"

"No lo es, las cosas sin ti no son lo mismo Sakura" – Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa – "Pero por ahora, quiero que vayamos ahora mismo a que te bañes y a que empaques tus cosas. Quiero que hoy mismo vayas con nosotros a nuestra casa.

Nuestra casa que bien sonaban esas palabras salidas de su boca. Se puso de pie y camino hacía él se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó por el cuello.

"No te parece mejor si nos duchamos juntos" – Y lo beso.

**Dígale – David Bisbal**


	12. Soy yo

**. yo..0**

_**Sakura pov**_

_Miraba con felicidad todo a su alrededor, aún le era difícil creer que se encontraba allí, y ahora para quedarse al lado de su familia. Atrás suyo venia Sasuke cargando sus maletas. Se las entregó a alguien y ordeno que las subieran a nuestra habitación. Qué bien sonaba esa palabra cuando salía de sus labios._

"_¿Y Mikoto?" – Voltee a mirarle_

"_Esta en la escuela" – Me respondió _

"_¿Tienes que ir a la empresa?" – Le pregunte_

"_Si, pero estaré aquí temprano. Voy a organizar las cosas para que puedas comenzar a trabajar lo más pronto" – Le sonreí._

_**Fin Sakura Pov**_

En el momento que Sasuke salió de casa, Sakura miro todo alrededor recordaba perfectamente el lugar y todo lo que había sucedido en sus diferentes sitios. Si pensarlo dos veces subió a su habitación para organizar sus cosas, no sin antes decirle a una de las mucamas que le avisara cuando el chofer fuera a ir por Mikoto a la escuela para ella acompañarle. Estaba en su habitación organizando sus pertenencias al lado de las de Sasuke como la habían tenido desde un principio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Pase" – Dijo Sakura saliendo del vestir para encontrarse con la nana de Mikoto.

"Señora" – La mujer hizo una reverencia – "Kouji saldrá por la niña en quince minutos, venia avisarle para que bajara" – Le dijo suavemente.

"Gracias enseguida bajo, puedes retirarte" – Le sonrió

"Señora" – Llamo de nuevo, pero esta vez con una cara un poco inquieta.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Le pregunto curiosa.

"En el salón hay una mujer que espera a su esposo" – Sakura se tensiono – "Es la señorita Karin" – Sakura se mordió el labio,

"No te preocupes yo misma la atenderé" – Y sin más tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación con dirección al salón.

Antes de bajar las escaleras tomo aire, no iba a permitir que Karin le derrumbara las cosas de nuevo. No iba a permitir que de nuevo hiciera caer todo lo que a ella y a Sasuke les había costado construir. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al salón Karin estaba allí mirando por la ventana.

"Al parecer sigues siendo una mujer sin vergüenza Karin" – Dijo mientras dejaba su bolso sobre un sillón. Karin volteo asombrada al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

"Y al parecer tu no dejas de rogarle a Sasuke" – La miro fijamente – "Entiéndelo el nunca volverá a estar contigo" – Sonrió

"Estas segura" – La desafío Sakura

"Apostaría lo que tengo por ello" – Le dijo muy segura de si misma

"Pues acabas de perder todo Karin porque estoy viviendo aquí y no sólo eso" – Le aclaro ya que Karin iba a abrir la boca – "Soy yo la madre de su hija, soy yo la que duerme en su cama cada noche, soy yo la que le despierta con un beso, soy yo a la que le hace el amor cada noche, y a ti no te tiene más que rabia por alejarle lo que más ama" – Le dijo.

"Permiso" – Dijo el chofer – "Señora ya es hora de ir por la pequeña Mikoto"

"Bien" – Miro de nuevo a Karin – "Quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelva en tu vida"

"No tienes ningún derecho a sacarme de aquí" – La desafió

"Los tengo todos Karin, porque Sasuke y yo nunca hemos firmado algún papel de divorcio, así que ante la ley y Dios seguimos casados, y lo estaremos hasta que la muerte nos separe" – Le dijo

"Cuida muy bien tus palabras Sakura no vaya ser que se cumplan" – Salió de allí con ira.

Sakura tomo aire ya que se encontraba un poco mareada.

"Señora se siente usted bien" – Pregunto.

"Si, mejor vamos o llegaremos tarde para recoger a Mikoto.

**...0**

Mikoto esperaba al chofer en el parque que se encontraba al lado del parqueadero. Estaba sentada con su amiguita Akane. Unas niñas la miraban y se reían.

"Pobre de ti Mikoto parece que no tuvieras mamá nunca viene por ti" – Se rió

"Deja de molestarla" – Akane defendió a su amiga

"No te preocupes Akane, yo si tengo mamá sólo que no ha podido venir" – Dijo Mikoto.

"Eres una mentirosa" – Dijo una de las niñas.

"Mikoto" – Las niñas voltearon al escuchar la voz de una mujer, se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos igual de jades como los de Mikoto.

"Mamá" – Sonrió Mikoto, las niñas que antes la habían molestado se quedaron en silencio.

"Hija, tomas tus cosas tenemos que ir a casa" – Le dijo Sakura

"Pero papá no se enojara" – Pregunto incrédula

"No Mikoto, mira con quien vengo" – Mikoto observo a su chofer – "Cuando digo vamos a casa, es a casa con tu padre" – Mikoto comprendió y una enorme sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

"Si" – Tomo sus cosas y miro a su amiga – "Mamá, Akane puede a casa un día"

"Claro Mikoto, siempre es bienvenida"

Sin más ambas se despidieron y se subieron al coche. En media hora estaba pisando territorio de la mansión Uchiha. Sakura estaba un poco mareada, se llevo una mano a su cabeza, no debía alterarse y cuando discutió con Karin lo hizo. Necesitaba un vaso de agua y recostarse esperando sentirse mejor después de hacer ellos. El auto se detuvo en frente de la puerta y cuál fue la sorpresa de las dos mujeres al bajarse y encontrarse con Sasuke allí. Sakura se asusto. Las piernas le flaqueaban y no podía decirle a Sasuke de su discusión con Karin.

"Papá" – Salió Mikoto feliz a saludar a su papá este la recibió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura se bajo de igual manera y se acerco a Sasuke lo beso en los labios. Los tres entraron a casa.

"Voy a recostarme un rato, mientras sirven el almuerzo" – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke le miro extrañado.

"Sakura te sientes bien" – Le dijo notándola un poco pálida.

"Si, no te preocupes solo estoy un poco cansada" – Pero su pequeña mentira le gano, las piernas le flaquearon y su cuerpo se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. Sasuke por un acto reflejo logro tomarla en brazos antes de que esta callera al piso. Muy preocupado pidió que llamaran al médico de la familia y subió a Sakura a su habitación.

Después de media hora el médico terminaba de revisarla Sakura estaba profundamente dormida.

"Que tiene Kankuro" – Lo miro preocupado

"Es mejor que tenga reposo, y que no reciba disgustos Sasuke, quiero que la lleves a mi consultorio mañana a primera hora, quiero realizarle unos exámenes, y también mirar cómo se encuentra el bebé."

Sasuke asintió y le acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirse, después volvió a su habitación y se acostó a un lado de Sakura abrazándola fuertemente. Con miedo de perderla.


	13. Dolor

_**.0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0. Dolor .0.-0.-0.-0.-0.**_

_**Miércoles 3:30 pm **_

Sakura y Mikoto iban en su coche, acababan de salir de donde el odontólogo. Ambas iban en las sillas de atrás, mientras el chofer conducía tranquilamente. El chofer se detuvo en un semáforo al observar la luz cambiar a rojo.

"Te lo dije Mikoto, no deberías estar comiendo tantos dulces" – Le reprocho Sakura.

"Solo eran dos caries" – levanto su mano y le mostro a su madre dos de sus deditos, regalándole al mismo tiempo una enorme sonrisa.

"Mi pequeña" – Le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. No entendí el porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

El coche volvió a ponerse en marche. El chofer noto que un auto intentaba sobrepasarle. Sin más se escucho el primer disparo. Sakura y Mikoto gritaron al ver el cuerpo de su chofer caer sobre el timón. Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su hija protegiéndola con su cuerpo. El auto comenzó a girar rápidamente hasta que estrelló con otro auto deteniendo así la inercia del vehículo. Ante el impacto Sakura se golpeo con el vidrio. Unos hilos de comenzaron a caer de su frente.

"Mamá" – Dijo Mikoto, asustada.

La puerta del coche se abrió, y unos grandes brazos jalaron a la niña del regazo de Sakura.

"Mamá Ayudarme!" – Se movía la niña en brazos de aquel hombre

"No!" – Sakura, mareada se bajo como pudo del coche, y cogió a el hombre de los brazos, intentado quitarle a la niña, sin tener éxito.

"Maldita mujer" – La empujo, la gente escondida no sabía qué hacer, el temor de ver a tanto hombres armados le llenaba de temor.

"Suelte a mi niña" – Los ojos de Sakura soltaban lágrimas descontroladamente. Se puso de pie y de nuevo se lanzo encima del hombre. Una mujer se acerco por detrás y tomo a mujer de ojos jade del cabello. Lanzándola del nuevo al piso. – "Por favor denme a mi niña, les daré lo que quieran" – Rogo.

"Lo siento querida, pero no creo que nos des tanto" – Y sin más con el mango de su arma le pego en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

"Mamá!" – Grito desesperada la niña. El hombre él puso un pañuelo en la nariz y en pocos segundo Mikoto cayó inconsciente.

….

Sakura cobro consciencia en los brazos de un hombre. Pudo ver ambulancias, policías y un sinfín de personas que reconocía. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Para abrirlos segundos después recordando todo. Se sentó rápidamente olvidando que estaba lastimada.

"Mikoto" – Susurro – "Mikoto!" – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro. Un hombre uniformado se acerco a ella.

"Señora por favor tranquilícese" – Se puso a su altura.

"Como diablos quiere que me calme si se han llevado a mi niña!" – Le grito.

"La entiendo señora, pero necesitamos su colaboración" – Le dijo.

"Prométame que me van a devolver a mi hija" – Lo miró.

"Haremos todo lo posible" – Desvió su mirada.

"Prométamelo!" – Alzo la voz.

"No puedo prometerle nada" – Bajo su rostro con frustración.

"No, no, no" – Grito, llevándose las manos a su cabeza, miró sus manos llenas de sangre. Necesitaba hablar con Sasuke. Busco con desesperación en los bolsillos de su gabardina, sus manos temblorosas no le permitían encontrar su teléfono. Después de unos segundos logro tomar su teléfono. Con sus manos untadas de sangre marco el número de su esposo.

**.0-.0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.**

_**Miércoles 4:00 pm**_

"Deja de decir estupideces dobe" – Le dijo a Naruto.

"Pero si no es una estupidez teme" – Le miro con su sonrisa lobuna – "Pienso poner muchos puestos de ramen alrededor del mundo para que cada vez que vieja lo pueda comer y no me lo cobren" – Le sacó la lengua.

"Si serás idiota" – Le dijo, su celular comenzó a soñar. Lo tomo mirando el número.

"¿Quién es?" – Pregunto Naruto.

"Sakura" – Respondió – "No esperaba tu llamada, me has…" – Fue interrumpido por Sakura.

"_**Sasuke"**__ – _Le dijo con voz entrecortada y llena desesperación.

"Que sucede Sakura" – Preguntó asustado, alarmando a su amigo.

"_**Nues…nuestra hija Sasuke**__" – _Tomo aire – _**"Se la han llevado"**_– Lloró fuertemente.

"De que estas hablado Sakura, esto no es gracioso" – Se puso de pie buscando su **abrigo.**

"_**Todo fue muy rápido, un auto nos paso y disparo al chofer. Cayó muerto inmediatamente"**_– Su voz se quebró de nuevo – _**"El auto comenzó a dar vueltas y chocamos con otro. Después me arrebataron a mi niña de los brazos, por más que intente que me la entregaran no lo hicieron. Me golpearon y caí inconsciente. Sasuke se llevaron a nuestra niña."**_– Solo escucho como Sasuke le preguntaba donde se encontraba y le colgaba.

Dejo caer el teléfono a al piso y se apoyo a llorar fuertemente en el pecho del hombre que la sostenía desde un principio. Este por acto reflejo la abrazó.

Había tenido que entregarle las llaves de su coche a Naruto, no era capaz de conducir. Naruto no estaba más tranquilo que él. Sin embargo intentaba ayudarlo. En unos pocos minutos llegaron al lugar. Al bajarse pudo ver los dos coches estrellados, los vidrios en el piso. Busco con su mirada a Sakura, hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar un cabello rosado, la mujer estaba aferrada a un hombre, temblaba. Se acerco para cruzar la vayas que rodeaban el lugar, un policía le detuvo.

"Lo siento, no puede pasar" – Le dijo

"La mujer que está ahí es mi esposa" – Le dijo fuera de sí – "Así que déjeme pasar ahora" – El oficial no dijo nada se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, detrás suyo siguió Naruto.

"Sakura" – La llamo una vez estuvo enfrente de ella, la mujer volteo su rostro encontrándose con los ojos negros de su esposo. Sasuke se asusto al ver el rostro de Sakura lleno de sangre. De inmediato la abrazó, el hombre que la tenía antes se aparto. Ella lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, las primeras lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

**.0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.**

_**Miércoles 8:15 pm**_

Pego un fuerte puño a la pared. Sintió el dolor en sus nudillos.

"Sasuke" – Escucho la voz de su amigo.

"No me digas nada" – Le hablo fríamente, el dolor se podía sentir en sus palabras.

"Solamente estamos intentado ayudarte ototo" – Hablo Itachi por primera vez.

"Como demonio esperan ayudarme si no podemos hacer más que esperar a tener noticias" – Apretó sus manos – "La encontré hace poco y ahora me la arrebatan de mis manos, ahora miren como dejaron a Sakura, la golpearon y tiene múltiples cortadas en cuerpo. Debí haber estado ahí con ellas" – Revelo sus sentimientos frustrado.

"El hecho que hubieras estado ahí no habría cambiado las cosas. Es problemático pero cierto" – Hablo por primera vez el vago, a su lado su esposa, Temari los miro y preguntó.

"¿Y Sakura?" – Miro, esperando quien le respondía.

**No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti**

**Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta**

**Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo más.**

**Daria todo por saber/ Que también piensas en mi**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso. Reconoció de inmediato su habitación. Era imposible borrar los recuerdos de su cabeza, las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Solamente con cerrar sus ojos su imagen de venia a su cabeza, su voz, sus ojos, su forma de mirar. Su hermosa sonrisa que ya no estaba con ella. Darías todo su dinero, todo lo que le pertenecía con tal de tenerla con ella, daría cualquier cosa por saber que su hija pensaba en ella y eso le diera fortaleza.

**Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este**

**Y me quede frente al mar/ tan solo como un pez**

**Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi**

**Como yo no te olvide/Y es que...**

"En su habitación" – Respondió Itachi – Tu hermano a tenido que sedarla, no estaba en sí y no es para menos".

Los pensamientos de Sasuke se perdieron del lugar. Así como había llegado a su vida de repente, de la misma manera se la habían arrebatado. Se sentía desubicado. La última vez que ello le había sucedido había sido con la muerte de su madre. Se sentía como un pequeño pez en un inmenso mar.

**"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu si es que pueden(s) entender**

**Yo jamás te dejare**

**Aunque trates de alejarte de mí..."**

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar su hija era todo en su vida, era el centro de su universo, su sol. Todo lo que tenía en el mundo. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Pero tenía que hacerlo por el bebé que venía en camino y por Sasuke. Llevo instintivamente sus manos a su vientre. Lo único que le rogaba a Dios era que su hija no perdiera la esperanza. Y que comprendiera que aunque intentaran alejarla de ellos, jamás la dejarían harían hasta lo imposible para tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

**Si estoy loco/ Que me importa**

**De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez**

**Una tarde Junto a ti**

**Una risa, una foto/ Una película después**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, cada paso que daba. Subió las escaleras para adentrarse en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. No importaba como, así le dijeran que estaba loco iba hacer que su hija estuviera de nuevo a su lado. Riendo, jugando, tomándose una foto y después viendo una película infantil. Llego a su habitación. Poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pudo escuchar con claridad los sollozos de su mujer. Maldita sea, lo que más lo destrozaba era ver a Sakura en esa situación, era malo para ella, para el bebé y para su salud mental. Mas les valía a los de la policía tener noticias pronto de su hija, si no iban a saber quién era Sasuke Uchiha enojado, lleno de ira.

**Y una mañana te diré**

**Como duele el corazón**

**De solo pensar que estas**

**Escondida en un Rincón**

**Preguntándote ¿por qué?**

Pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente. Le dolía el corazón de sólo pensar que su niña estaba escondida en un rincón de alguna fría habitación, con temor, preguntándose porque estaba allí. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos el roderón. Se recostaron un poco y su cabeza quedo apoyada en el pecho de él. En esos momentos las palabras sobraban.

**"Tu...eres todo para mi/todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu si es que pueden(s) entender**

**Que jamás te dejare**

**Aunque traten de alejarte de mí..."**

Y así sin más cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**"Tu... eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu si es que pueden(s) entender**

**Que jamás te dejare**

**Aunque traten de alejarme de mi..."**

No sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único que sabía era que quería estar con su mamá y con su papá. El temor la invadió. Y se recostó en la fría colchoneta que había. Sin saber cómo logro cobijarse con una manta. Sus manitos y piecitos estaban amarrados con sogas, tenía sus ojos vendados. Con miedo de lo podría pasar mañana cerro sus ojitos, cansada.

**Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti...**

**"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu...**

**Tú – Kudai**

"Karin" – Hablo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"Con ella" – Respondió.

"El trabajo ha salido a la perfección, ya tenemos a la niña en nuestras manos" – Siseo la voz al otro lado.

"Perfecto" – Y sin más colgó, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa por el triunfo.

**.0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.-0.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, como me he demorado en **

**Es largo :P Espero que se de su agrado.**

**También quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por leer mi fic y por sus comentarios. Me hace muy feliz leerlos :D**

**Sin más me despido. Hasta pronto. Prometo no demorar en actualizar.**


	14. Temor

**Temor**

Tres semanas, tres malditas semanas habían pasado y aún no tenían ni una sola noticia de su hija. Miro a su alrededor, el cuarto de su hija seguía intacto. Paso su mano izquierda por encima del escritorio de manera, sintió que algo sus dedos tocaron y volteo su vista para encontrarse con una hoja, la tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos y al ver el dibujo que allí se encontraba no pudo evitar que de nuevo las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Un pequeño sollozo se escapo de sus labios, llevo su mano derecha a su ahora ya un poco abultado vientre, mientras con su otra mano dejo la hoja de nuevo encima del escritorio: _**"No era nada más ni nada menos que una familia, Sasuke, Mikoto, Sanosuke y ella delante de una hermosa casa en el campo". **_Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para salir. Dio un último vistazo y salió sin más, como pudo seco sus lágrimas. Sasuke no demoraría en llagar, Sakura lo había convencido de que tenía que seguir trabajando para distraerse y cuidar el patrimonio familiar, no quería que el también estuviera en su misma situación, lo único que le daba un poco de esperanza era el bebé que estaba por venir. Pero el hecho que Sasuke trabajara y además estuviera pendiente de la policía y el investigador privado que buscaba a Mikoto no quería decir que no estuviera pendiente de ella, al contrario, nunca faltaba a almorzar a la casa y en la noche llegaba a las 6:30.

Sakura miró su reloj de pulsera, 11:50 am. Sasuke no tardaría en llegar, bajo las escaleras de la casa, justo cuando llego al primer piso vio como entro uno de los hombres de seguridad con un paquete en manos, se sorprendió, no esperaba nada.

"Lo han traído hace unos cuantos minutos señora, han dicho que es un encargo muy especial para los señores Uchiha" – Dijo el hombre dejando el paquete en la mesa del centro.

"No estábamos esperando nada" – Dijo Sakura acercándose a la mesa – "Sasuke ha llegado" – Susurro Sakura cuando escucho un coche detenerse afuera – "Gracias, puedes retirarlo voy a abrirlo" – Lo miro, el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.

Sakura con curiosidad comenzó a abrir la enorme caja, lentamente. Puedo divisar un papel de color azul envolviendo algo y encima una hoja perfectamente doblada, desdoblo el papel y escrito con recortes de revista decía: _**"Su hija estaba siendo un poco molesta así que hemos tenido que tomar medidas, pero para que sepan que no fuimos unas personas tan crueles le cumplimos su último deseo, estar con su familia". **_Con terror al terminar de leer la nota la dejo caer al piso, y rasgo apresuradamente el papel de color azul.

"Noooooo!" – Un grito de inmenso dolor se extendió por la casa. Dejando a un Sasuke atónito en la puerta, viendo detenidamente como las manos de Sakura Sacaban de la caja un pequeño cuerpo totalmente desfigurado por las múltiples quemaduras que tenia.

**-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0.-**

"Con lo que he hecho dejaran de buscar a la niña y tu podrás tranquilizarte y dejarme de molestar Orochimaru, ya bastante tengo con que Sasuke me dirija menos la palabra" – Le dijo molesta.

"No me gustaría esta en tu camino Karin" – Siseo el hombre con cara de serpiente.

"Pero si no la he matado" – Lo miro con inocencia – "Solo he mandado a quemar a una niña idéntica a Mikoto y se las he mandado" – Hablo sínicamente.

"Esto te va a costar más Karin, tener a esa niña aquí nos está saliendo costoso" – Le dijo otro hombre de cabellos blancos.

"Por el dinero no debes preocuparte Kabuto, yo les daré todo el que sea necesario con tal de que cuiden a la niña, ella es mi boleto a Sasuke, solo falta desaparecer a Sakura y después mágicamente me habré encontrado a Mikoto corriendo muy golpeada porque ha logrado escapar de sus secuestradores" – Sonrió Victoriosa.

Mikoto estaba con su oreja pegada a la puerta, pudo escuchar claramente aquella conversación, sus papás en estos momentos estarían pensando que ella estaba muerta, Karin era una mujer malvada tenía que hacer algo. Con pasos lentos llego a la colchoneta y se recostó, no pudo aguantar mucho más las lágrimas, quería a su mamá y a su papá.

**-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0.-**

La policía estaba en la hermosa mansión Uchiha, expertos revisaban el cuerpo que se encontraba en la caja. Sasuke abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura.

"No puede ser nuestra hija Sasuke, no puede ser Mikoto" – Dijo destrozada.

"No, ya verás que no es ella" – Estas palabras fueron más para calmarse a él mismo que a ella.

Itachi estaba allí aún lado esperando para hablar con uno de los oficiales, tenía que agradecerle a su hermano el hecho que estuviera allí en esos momentos, su apoyo en todo este tiempo había sido incondicional. Un oficial se acerco a Itachi.

"Y han podido verificar que sea el cuerpo de Mikoto" – Pregunto.

"El cuerpo fue quemado hace poco, unas cuatro horas máximo, tendremos que llevárnoslo para poder determinar eso. Sin embargo esta mañana se denuncio la desaparición de una niña de 7 años de cabellos negros cortos. Hoy mismo tendrán los resultados de ellos, yo mismo vendré personalmente a comunicarles los resultados" – Dijo el hombre, a lo que Itachi solamente asintió.

Sasuke escucho lo dicho por el hombre, por lo cual supo que Sakura también lo escucho, algo le decía en su interior que ese cadáver no era el de su hija, ojala tuviera razón. Sin más tomo a Sakura en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Tantas emociones iba a terminar enfermándola y eso era malo tanto para ella como para el bebé.

"Déjame Sasuke quiero estar abajo" – Le dijo Sakura a mitad del pasillo, Sasuke no le puso cuidado y siguió caminando – "Te he dicho que me bajes" – Esta vez le levanto la voz.

"No lo hare Sakura" – Respondió con tranquilidad – "Vas a ir a la cama a descansar porque te hará mal" – Le dijo y siguió caminando.

"¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer!" – Grito y comenzó a forcejear para que el la soltara.

"Detente Sakura" – Subió un poco la voz.

"¡Que no ves como estoy sufriendo, que no ves que me duele, quiero estar allá, pendiente de lo que sucede, quiero ir yo misma a buscar a mi hija!" – Lo golpeo en el pecho, Sasuke se lleno de ira y la bajo al piso.

"¡Y tú qué crees, que yo estoy aquí saltando en un pie de la alegría!" – Tomo aire – "Yo también estoy sufriendo, a mí también me duele, que acaso no te has dado cuenta que es mi hija también. Lo único que he hecho es querer cuidarte a ti y a nuestro hijo, porque no lo soportaría Sakura, no soportaría perderlos a ustedes también" – Pego un fuerte puño a la pared y se fue del lugar.

Sakura se abrazo a sí misma, Sasuke tenía razón ella solamente se había dedicado a su dolor, olvidándose por completo que a él también le dolía el hecho de no tener a su hija con él. De haberla tenido un tiempo y después que le fuera arrebatada. Ella también tenía que ser por los cuatro. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa iba a salir por primera vez después de tres semanas de su casa. Y lo que haría sería ir a buscar a Sasuke. El frio era mucho así que se puso un pantalón negro con una blanca, una gabardina negra, cogió su largo cabello en una coleta tomo su bolso y salió, pidió a uno de los choferes que la llevara a las oficinas Uchiha. El hecho de subir al coche le trajo todos los recuerdos de ese día, pero tenía que ser fuerte. A eso de media hora llego a las oficinas Uchiha, le dijo al chofer que se regresara a casa que ella se volvería con Sasuke. Entro con paso decidido. Todas las personas que se encontraban en la recepción se sorprendieron al verla. Ella sin importarle siguió su camino hacia al elevador.

Una vez llego al piso, se encontró a Hinata.

"Sakura" – Menciono.

"Quita esa cara, parece que acabaras de ver un fantasma" – Le respondió baja de ánimo, era algo normal que no tuviera los mismos ánimos de siempre.

"Lo siento" – Junto sus dedos como lo hacía normalmente cuando sentía vergüenza.

"Sasuke se encuentra en su oficina" – La miro.

"No, pero no demora, fue a llevar unos documentos a Neji" – Le dijo.

"Bien, lo esperare en su oficina" – Y sin decir una sola palabra más se acerco a la imponente puerta, la abrió y entro. Hinata la siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada.

Dejo sus cosas en el sofá de la oficina, y se dirigió al gran ventanal a observar el hermoso día. Suspiro viendo su reflejo. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Escucho que la puerta se abrió. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el reflejo de Karin en la ventana.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto Sakura.

"Viene a buscar a Sasuke, que no es obvio" – Le respondió.

"No tienes nada que hacer buscando a mi esposo, y mucho menos entrando a su oficina sin tocar" – Volteo Sakura para mirarla a los ojos.

"Querida, esos derechos se ganan, y yo me lo he ganado. Porque a diferencia tuya le he acompañado en su dolor" – Sus palabras contenían veneno, lo peor de todo es que habían dado justo en el blanco.

"Eres una víbora Karin, no pierdes tu tiempo. Cualquier oportunidad que ves no la desaprovechas" – Dijo fuertemente Sakura.

"Es culpa tuya Sakura me estás haciendo el juego más fácil, bueno no sólo tu todo me está haciendo el juego más fácil" – Le sonrió sínicamente.

"A que te refieres con eso" – Dio unos paso hacia Karin.

"A que el hecho que tu maldita hija allá desaparecido, me ha ayudado bastante" – Un golpe seco se escucho.

"No te aproveches de la situación Karin" – Sakura tenía su mano levantada, por el golpe que le había acabado de dar a Karin. La puerta se abrió nuevamente.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – Pregunto un Sasuke sorprendido, al ver a Karin con su mejilla roja y a una Sakura con la mano levantada.

"Tu mujer me golpeado" – Respondió con agilidad Karin.

"Vamos Karin, dile la razón por la cual te he golpeado" – Le reto, Sasuke solamente miro a Karin esperando una respuesta.

"No le he dicho nada, solamente está muy alterada por lo de su hija" – Miro Karin fríamente a Sakura.

Sasuke miro a Sakura detenidamente, se había arreglado. Hace días que había dejado de hacerlo. Un poco de maquillaje adornaba su rostro. Pero Karin tenía razón en algo, Sakura en todos estos días no se tomaba las cosas con calma.

"Como quieres que me tome con calma que esta mujer me diga que el hecho de que mi hija haya desaparecido le está haciendo más fácil el juego de ir tras de ti" – Sakura miró a Sasuke directamente.

"¿Qué tu dijiste que?" – Sasuke miro a Karin enojado – "Sal ahora de mi oficina Karin, no te permito que juegues con nuestro dolor" – La mirada de Sasuke daba miedo.

"No mientas Sakura, yo no dije eso" – Mintió.

"Sal ahora" – Le repitió Sasuke, tomándola del brazo arrastrándola hacia la puerta – "Sakura nunca miente Karin".

"Me las vas a pagar Sakura, vas a pagar con lo que más quieres todo esto" – A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrió su espalda. Sasuke saco a Karin y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke miro a Sakura a los ojos, esta evito su mirada por unos momentos, para después tomar fuerza y mirarle fijamente.

"Yo" – Tomo aire – "Yo he venido porque, quiero que sepas que soy consciente de tu dolor también. Que apenas la habías conocido y que sientes que te la han arrebatado" – Su voz se quebró – "También he venido porque quiero que recuerdes que te amo, y que sé que esto lo tenemos que pasar juntos, porque así vamos a podernos dar fuerza para continuar" – Lo miro esperando una respuesta, pero esta nunca llego, solo pudo ver como Sasuke se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas con miedo de perderla.

"Gracias" – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, antes de besarla.

**-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0.-**

"Como que ha desaparecido" – Grito por el teléfono – "Eres un idiota Orochimaru, alguien te ha traicionado porque es imposible que ella sola haya quitado sus ataduras" – Estaba muy molesta, tenía que encontrar a esa mocosa como diera lugar.

**-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0.-**

"Vamos corre Mikoto, aun estamos muy cerca" – Dijo el hombre que le ayudaba.

"No doy más Juugo, me duele mis piecitos" – El hombre al verla tan agotada la tomo en brazos y corrió con ella – "Porque me has ayudado" -Pregunto la niña curiosa.

"Porque te iban a matar Mikoto" – Respondió fríamente.

"Gracias" – Susurro asustada – "¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?" – Pregunto.

"Hacia la estación de policía más cercana" – Le respondió, después todo fue silencio, ya estaba terminando de anoche.

**-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0.-**

Cuando entraron a su casa vieron al mismo oficial de la tarde a un lado de Itachi, trago saliva, rogando que le dijera que ese no era el cuerpo de su hija.

"Buenas noches señor Uchiha, señora" – Hizo una reverencia, Sakura solo hizo un leve saludo con la cabeza.

"¿Y bien?" – Tan directo como siempre Sasuke había ido directo al grano, no había tiempo para rodeos.

"Pues verán" – Los miro a todos – "El cuerpo no es el de su hija señora Uchiha, han querido jugarle una mala broma, el cuerpo de Ayumi Hirai, fue interceptada mientras iba a la escuela con su nana, la mujer fue asesinada violentamente y la niña quemada para poder entregarle a usted su cuerpo y que no lo reconociera." – El teléfono del hombre sonó – "Discúlpenme un momento por favor" – Salió a contestar.

Sakura lleno sus pulmones de aire y se aferro con fuerza a Sasuke, gracias a Kami que esa niña no era su hija, si no se abría en enloquecido. Sasuke recibió el abrazo, se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Itachi suspiro.

"Señores Uchiha" – Todos voltearon a verle – "Esta noticia le alegra, hemos encontrado a su hija, un hombre la ha llevado a una de las estaciones de la policía en el sur. Ahora se encuentra en el hospital Konoha, está siendo atendida por la misma Tsunade Senju quien ha dicho que la conoce. El hombre que la llevo esta también en el hospital esperando a ver cómo está la niña, pero está siendo custodiado por dos oficiales " – El rostro de todos se ilumino ante tal noticia.

**-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0.-**

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Un beso!**_


	15. Un poco de paz

**Un poco de paz**

Se encontraba sentada a un lado de Sasuke en el coche, lograba ver como él intentaba no desesperarse para no poner a andar el coche a 200 km/h, él quería llegar vivo a ver a Mikoto. El camino a pesar de no ser mucho se les hizo eterno. Pero después de divisar solamente edificios y enormes casas, lograron ver al final de la calle el hospital, sus corazones se aceleraron.

Sasuke estaciono el coche como pudo. Y de inmediato una vez este estuvo quieto ambos saltaron del coche. Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y entraron al hospital.

"Mikoto" – Llamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La niña con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y emoción corrió a los brazos de sus padres. Ambos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

"Si que son una hermosa familia" – Menciono el gran hombre que había ayudado a escapar a la pequeña.

"Si lo son" – Respondió Tsunade.

Los oficiales que se encontraban en el lugar tomaron hombre listo para llevárselo a la estación de policía, la niña al ver esto se alarmo y corrió hacia el hombre.

"¿A dónde lo llevan?" – Pregunto preocupada la niña.

"A la estación pequeña él debe pagar por sus delitos" – Respondió un hombre uniformado.

"Pero si es un hombre bueno" – Miro a sus padres desesperada – "Mamá, papá por favor hagan algo" – La desesperación apareció en su rostro.

"En estos momentos no podemos hacer mucho por el Mikoto pero te prometo que le proporcionare un muy buen abogado para que le ayude" – Respondió Sasuke, una pequeña sonrisa se asomos en el rostro de la pequeña.

"Gracias" – Susurro Juugo.

"No, Gracias a ti por devolvernos a nuestra pequeña" – Dijo Sakura. A lo que el hombre le sonrió.

"Señor Uchiha" – Sasuke volteo, al escuchar la voz del agente que los había acompañado – "Hemos comenzado una búsqueda de la Señora Karin y sus ayudantes" – Dijo el agente.

"¿Karin?" – Pregunto un incrédulo Sasuke.

"Si, papá fue ella" – Dijo Mikoto – "Escuche su voz en varias ocasiones" – Dijo muy segura Mikoto.

"Estas segura" – Pregunto Sasuke.

"No solo la pequeña nos proporcionado la información sino también el hombre que la trajo a nosotros" – Dijo.

"Esa arpía" – Las palabras se Sakura soltaban veneno.

"Tranquilízate cuñada no le hará nada bueno al bebé" – Itachi intento calmarla.

**0.-0.-0.-.0-.0-0.-0.-0.-0.0-.0-0.-0.0-.0-.0-0.-0.-0.0-.0-0.-0.0-0.-0.0-0.-0.0-0.-0.0**

Una semana había pasado ya desde que mi Mikoto estaba e nuevo con ellos, el sufrimiento había terminado. Lo que si no se conocía aun era el paradero de Karin, lo cual les tenía muy preocupado a todos.

"Mami" – Llamo Mikoto a su madre, mientras permanecía quieta en su lugar para que su madre pudiera terminar de peinarla – "Como se va a llamar mi hermanito" – Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sanosuke" – le dijo de inmediato Sakura.

"Sano-Chan" – Repitió Mikoto – "¿Y me va a querer?" – Pregunto.

"Por supuesto" – Sakura rio ante la inocencia de su hija.

"Y quien me llevara al colegio" – Volvió a preguntar

"Yo, solo que esta vez saldremos con gente que nos cuidara, y fuera del colegio se quedaran otras persona que te cuidaran mientras estés allí" – Le dijo – "Listo, baja a desayunar para que podamos irnos" – Dejo el cepillo de peinar encima del tocador.

"Si" – Y sin más la niña bajo corriendo hacia la cocina.

Sakura por su parte tomo un abrigo y se lo puedo. Cogió la pequeña maleta de su hija y salió de la habitación.

"¿Te ayudo?" – La mujer pego un salto al escuchar la voz de su marido.

"Pensé que ya te había ido" – Le dijo entregándole la maleta de la niña.

"Quería despedirme de Mikoto" – En una mano llevaba la maleta, la otra la tenia firmemente puesta en la cintura de su esposa, caminaban camino a las escaleras.

Una vez abajo, apareció una sonriente Mikoto.

"Ya he desayunado" – Dijo

"Tan rápido" – Le miro Sakura.

"Si, es que he comido cereal" – Respondió la niña sacando la lengua.

"Yo que no creo" – Levanto su ceja.

"Pregunta" – Sakura Y Sasuke sonrieron.

Sasuke se acerco a Mikoto la abrazo y le beso la mejilla.

"Compórtate bien en el colegio no hagan ninguna travesura" – Le dijo.

"Si señor" – Respondió la niña con una sonrisa y abrazo fuertemente a su padre.

"Las acompaño hasta el auto" – Las dos asintieron.

Sasuke le entrego la maleta al chofer este la metió en la bodega del carro y se dirigió a abrir la puerta trasera derecha para que Sakura y Mikoto se suvieran.

"Que tengas un buen día" – Le deseo Sakura a Sasuke, y le beso.

"Tu también" – Respondió el beso.

"Te amo" – Dijo Sakura antes de subir al coche.

"Yo también" – Susurro.


	16. Optimismo, locura y pesimismo

**Optimismo, locura y pesimismo **

"Pórtate bien por favor. No te vayas con nadie que yo misma vendré por ti a la hora de salida" – Miro a su hija dulcemente antes de besar su mejilla.

"Si mamá, no te preocupes" – Y le sonrió ampliamente antes de entrar a la institución.

"No se preocupe señora, el señor Uchiha nos ha dado unas ordenes claras. No nos moveremos de aquí" – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al coche de color negro. Una vez dentro el chofer cerró la puerta.

El coche comenzó a caminar camino a casa. La realidad de la situación era que ella no contaba con ningún tipo de tranquilidad sabiendo que Karin seguía libre en las calles. Esa mujer tenía un serio problema psicológico. Esa mujer estaba loca de eso estaba segura. Quien en su sano juicio secuestraría a una niña para acabar con una relación amorosa. La melodía de llamada de su teléfono celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Sakura al habla" – Dijo.

"Acaso en esta semana te abras preguntado, cuánto tiempo te queda de felicidad" – La voz que escucho al otro lado del auricular le helo la sangre.

"Karin" – Susurro.

"La misma Sakura, sabes ha llegado la hora de que tu pagues por cada una de las cosas que has hecho. Si mi vida es un total desastre te debo a ti el crédito" – Le dijo fríamente.

"¿Qué quiere?" – Su voz tembló.

"Que debí hacer las cosas bien desde un principio y quitarte del medio, si no estuvieras tu aquí él nunca me hubiera rechazado. Así que mejor cuídate, porque ni con el mejor grupo de guardaespaldas vas a estar segura. Te hubieras quedado en Inglaterra" – Y sin más corto.

Con manos temblorosas dejo caer el teléfono a la silla. Con temor poso sus manos en su vientre. No solo la mataría a ella sino también a su bebé con voz temblorosa le indico al chofer que cambiara el rumbo hacia la empresas Uchiha una vez allí se bajo a toda velocidad con dirección a la oficina de Sasuke. Sin preguntar si se encontraba ocupado o no entro a la oficina. Sasuke levanto su vista, molesto con la persona que molestaba su tranquilidad, sin embargo su semblante cambio al ver el pálido rostro de su esposa. Rápidamente se puso de pie y la llevo a una silla.

"Por Dios Sakura que sucede" – La miro esperando una respuesta.

"Va a matarme" – Le susurro.

"De que hablar" – Con su mano acaricio delicadamente su mejilla.

"Karin, me ha llamado. Me lo ha dicho no va a descansar hasta matarme" – Las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia – "No solo va a matarme a mí, si me hace algo va acabar con la vida de nuestro bebé" – Sasuke le miro un poco asustado.

"No les vas hacer nada Sakura, yo no pienso permitírselo" - Y como si la vida se le fuera en ello la abrazo con fuerza, buscando darle a ella confianza.

**0-0-0-0-0-0—00-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yo la voy a acabar con mis propias manos, no me importa que sea lo último que haga en mi vida" – Se miro en el espejo.

Tomo las tijeras que se encontraban en la mesa y luego un mechón de cabello el cual corto a la altura de sus hombros. Y así siguió sucesivamente hasta acabar con todos los mechones de su cabello.

"O pero quien es la mujer en el espejo" – Miro sorprendida.

"Soy yo Kumiko" – Karin miro horrorizada.

"Que haces tú ahí" – Su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

"Que no me recuerdas. Me tiraste de la terraza de ese edificio" – la miro de nuevo.

"No, estás loca" – Tomo su cepillo.

"No puedes con la competencia, no sabes perder" – Karin la miro horrorizada y después de gritar fuertemente lanzo el cepillo contra el espejo rompiéndolo en pequeños pedazos.

"Te lo merecías maldita. Todo lo que tu tenia debía de ser mio desde un principio" – Grito fuertemente.

Y escuchando voces en su cabeza, con sus dos manos cogió sus ahora costos cabellos y se los jalaba una y otra vez.

"No más, no más. Déjenme en paz. No me arrepiento de lo hecho" – Grito.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ya te sientes un poco más tranquila" – Le pregunto el azabache a su esposa.

"Tengo miedo Sasuke" – Le dijo.

"Lo sé" – Le beso la frente – "Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien" – Le animo.

"Desde cuando eres tan optimista" – Le interrogo.

"Desde el momento en que tu eres así de pesimista" – Golpe bajo. Sakura torció un poco su boca en lo que pareció una sonrisa.

"Por qué no podemos tener una vida tranquila" – Agacho su rostro.

"Porque tu esposo se metió con la mujer menos indicada para cometer adulterio" – Le respondió rápidamente.

"Si que eres un idiota para elegir mujeres" – La mujer de ojos verdes le miro con una ceja levantada.

"Un poco debo de admitirlo, no le digas al dobe que he dicho esto" – Le dijo amenazantemente – "Sin embargo no me he equivocado del todo ya que te he elegido a ti" – Junto su frente con la de ella.

"Bueno debo admitir que eso ha sido de las pocas buenas decisiones que has tomado en cuanto a mujeres" – Le dijo.

"La verdad es que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida" – Le sonrió – "Nunca me arrepentiría de haberte pedido matrimonio" – Le dijo.

"Es cierto ahora que recuerdo fui yo quien acabo con tus días de libertino" – Le miro picaronamente.

"Si, fuiste tu quien me cazo" – Le dijo.

"Recuerdo a la perfección la desilusión de la multitud" – Sonrio con autosuficiencia.

El sin poder aguantas mas la beso apasionadamente, no sabía que les deparaba el futuro sin embargo no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal.


	17. Un sueño hecho realidad

**Un sueño hecho realidad**

Hacía poco que Sakura había salido de su oficina. Tomo un poco de aire y se levantó de su lugar para organizarse para salir a la reunión con el señor Ishida, según lo acordado con su secretaria mandarían alguien por el a la hora del almuerzo. Acomodo su corbata y tomo su folder para salir del lugar.

"Volveré pronto" – Fue lo que dijo a su secretaria antes de subirse al ascensor.

Una vez en el primer piso, hizo un gesto en señal de despedida a la recepcionista y mirando como un hombre de traje elegante le abría la puerta se subió a la parte de atrás del elegante coche.

"Que disfrute de su viaje señor Uchiha" – Dijo una voz masculina conocida para él. Sin embargo no logro reconocer de donde así que no le presto mucha atención.

El elegante hombre cerró la puerta y sin que él se subiera el coche se puso en marcha a toda velocidad.

"¿En dónde nos encontraremos el señor Ishida y yo?" – Pregunto al chofer.

"Creo que la reunión ha sido cancelada Sasuke" – Una mujer de cabello corto y rojo volteo con una enorme sonrisa llena de cinismo en su rostro.

"Karin" – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la garganta del hombre.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"La realidad Ino es que siento en ocasiones que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme lejos" – Miro a su rubia amiga.

"No deberías tener temor, si Karin te quisiera hacer algo, según su loca cabeza estoy segura que ya lo habría hecho" – Dijo la mujer de ojos azules bebiendo un poco de su café – "No crees que eso que comes es mucho, creo que en este momento estas comiendo casi todo el dulce que Sasuke no ha comido en su vida" – Una gota rodo por su cabeza.

"No me mires así, mi hijo me pide dulce y dulce es lo que le voy a dar" – Inflo sus cachetes en una demostración infantil.

"Lo que va a tener ese niño es un coma diabético" – Dijo es un susurro, viendo como su amiga comía entretenida su helado con su torta de chocolate.

"Por cierto Ino, me podrías ayudar a decorar la habitación del bebé. Me gustaría también que me acompañaras a comprar las cosas, quiero que todo esté listo para cuando sea el momento" – Sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

"Aún falta tiempo" – Suspiro – "Pero ya que te has mostrado tan insistente te ayudare" – Sonrió a su amiga la cual le respondía con un puchero en su rostro.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Detén ahora mismo este choche Karin" – Dijo Sasuke, intentando mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

"No, Sasuke" – Grito – "Sabes, resolví que la única forma de tenerte a mi lado, es hacer que te vayas conmigo. Si le hacía daño directo a la pelo de chicle tu nunca estarías conmigo" – Mientras hablaba la velocidad aumentaba.

"Karin vas a matarnos" – El miedo estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

"No me importa, porque vamos a morir juntos!" – La risa se adueñó del siniestro silencio del coche – "Vamos a estar juntos por siempre Sasuke y eso tiene que hacerte feliz" – Lo miro fijamente.

"Por Dios Karin mira el maldito camino" – Pudo divisar por la ventana como la ciudad se quedaba atrás, la velocidad cada vez era mayor.

"Vamos amor mío no guardes ansias, no demoraremos en llegar a nuestro destino" – De nuevo un sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Estás loca" – Dijo, y seguidamente estiro su cuerpo desde la parte trasera hasta el las manos de Karin en el manubrio – "Detén el coche ahora" – Le exigió de nuevo.

"Aléjate Sasuke" – Grito Karin.

"Detente ahora" – El forcejeo era más fuerte, Karin acelero más.

"Muy bien si quieres que todo termine ahora terminara ahora" – Y con todas sus fuerzas giro el manubrio hacia la derecha, llevándolos a ambos hacia un precipicio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke no contestaba su celular, esperaba que el negocio con el señor Ishida hubiera salido bien. Miro a Ino quien la acompañaba a recoger a Mikoto y además iría con ella a almorzar a casa. Bajo del coche, los hombres que cuidaban a Mikoto la miraron.

"Mikoto" – La niña miro sonriente a su madre.

"Mamá" – Salió corriendo en busca de la mujer de cabellos rosas – "He hecho un dibujo de nuestra familia" – Sonrió con autosuficiencia igual que su padre. La clásica sonrisa marca Uchiha. Y rio ante el recuerdo.

"Te pareces demasiado a tu padre cariño" – Cogió su mano guiándola al choche donde las esperaba Ino.

"¿Qué a mí no me saludas, mocosa?" – Pregunto una rubia con su ceja levantada.

"Pero que altanera eres tía Ino" – la pelinegra saco su lengua a la rubia.

"Tienes que aprender a respetar a tus mayores" – Bufo la mujer de ojos azules.

"Vamos Ino deja de igualarte a una niña" – Dijo una cansada Sakura.

"Jum" – Bufaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A lo lejos las personas podían divisar el lujoso choche en llamas. Las ambulancias y los organismos de rescate aún no llegaban. Al parecer no había ningún sobreviviente del accidente. Abajo estaba un inconsciente pelinegro, el color rojo predominaba en su cuerpo y los sutiles respiros apenas y eran perceptibles. Unos metros más adelantes otro cuerpo el de una peliroja, sin embargo en su rostro sin vida guardaba una enorme sonrisa. Su sueño se había hecho realidad.


	18. El final y adiós de un gran amor

**El final y adiós de un gran amor**

Con cada día que pasaba, perdía más la esperanza de ver de nuevo aquellos ojos azabache. Una débil y fina lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, ya era imposible que salieran más lágrimas. Todas habían caído cuando llegaron a darle la noticia. Naruto no había encontrado las palabras precisas para decírselo, en medio de su intento de sutilidad por su estado. Sin embargo todo había sido en vano, ella no había logrado mantener la compostura y había entrado en trabajo de parto. Sanosuke llego al mundo prematuro.

_**Flash Back**_

"_¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunto la mujer de cabello rosa, al ver entrar de forma apresura y con su cara llena de lágrimas al rubio amigo de su esposo._

"_Sakura" – Comenzó el hombre de ojos azules, más su voz se quebró, no era capaz de decirlo._

"_Habla de una maldita vez" – Habló ya una desesperada Sakura esperando lo peor, los latidos fuertes de su corazón indicaban que algo nada bueno ocurría – "Sasuke" – Susurro. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos verdes a llenarse de lágrimas. –"Que ha pasado con Sasuke, responde maldita sea Naruto" – Con fuerza agarro al hombre de la camisa._

"_Mamá" – Susurro una asustada Mikoto, al ver el estado de su madre._

"_Sakura, cálmate, esto no es bueno para el bebé, ni para Mikoto" – Ino se acercó a ella, y puso una mano en su hombre en el vano intento de que soltara a Naruto._

"_Ino, llévate a Mikoto" – Vio como la boca de Ino se abría para replicar, pero ella fue más rápida – "Que lo hagas te digo" – Grito fuera de si. Ino al observar la situación, tomo a la niña en brazos y se marcho del salón._

"_Sakura tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma, no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé. Esto no es fácil de decir" – Tartamudeo el rubio._

"_No me voy a calmar, hasta que me expliques que está pasado" – Dijo fuera de si, le era imposible controlar el vaivén de emociones que sentía._

"_Karin" – Paro para tomar aire._

"_Ella me quiere a mi, que me va a hacer acaso amenazo a Sasuke. Yo estoy bien. Mírame" – Lo miro, intentando negarse que a él, al hombre que amaba le hubiese sucedido algo._

"_Sakura" – Comenzó lentamente, pero decidió continuar al notar que ella le iba a interrumpir – "No sé como pero Karin se las ingenió para hacerse pasar por el chofer del coche que llevaría a Sasuke a la reunión con el señor Ishida. Han sufrido un accidente Sakura. Karin está muerta y Sasuke"- Inevitablemente, las lágrimas caían como cascada por las mejillas de la oji jade._

"_Sasuke que" – Logro articular en un pequeño susurro._

"_Sakura, Sasuke no ha salido muy bien librado de esto. Y las esperanzas de vida son pocas. Él esta en coma" – La mujer exploto histéricamente, mientras el rubio intentado controlar su desolación, intentaba consolar a su amiga a la mujer de su amigo. _

_Los gritos y el llanto llamaron la atención de todas las personas en el hogar, por lo cual pudieron presenciar la desgarradora escena. Naruto la abrazaba con fuerza en el piso. Ella había caído en el en el momento de la noticia. _

"_Sangre" – Logro susurrar Sakura en medio de su llanto._

"_Sshh" – Musito Naruto._

"_Estoy sangrando" – Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de par en par, seguido de un grito de intenso dolor._

_**Fin flash back.**_

Suspiro y apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta de la habitación del menor. Cuatro largos meses esperando alguna señal. Que porque ella estaba ahí, porque sus hijos le necesitaban si ellos no estuvieran estaba segura que la locura le hubiera dominado al instante. Alzo un poco la vista, y una triste sonrisa escapo de sus labios a ver la cuna de Sanosuke, era idéntico a su padre, piel nívea, ojos azabache y cabello negro azulado. Tomo un poco de aire y salió de la habitación. Caminaba con lentitud por el pasillo todos los días después de despachar a Mikoto al colegio, y de dejar a Sanosuke en manos de su nana, iba al hospital. Cual era su mayor desespero a no ver respuesta de Sasuke ante su voz, o ante sus caricias.

El tiempo pasaba cada día con más velocidad, la tristeza llegaba junto con el frio de la soledad. Él era la persona que cambiaba su vida, ella podía sentir que todo a su alrededor era diferente si él estaba distinto. Él en medio de su frialdad, sacaba lo mejor de ella. Que haría si él, sin su presencia. Si ahora era difícil sabiéndolo vivo por una maquina. Que pasaría cuando ya no estuviera allí.

Si aún lejos de su presencia después del engaño, su fuerza y su motor para seguir viva, era su hija sí. Pero el saber que él estaba bien, la hacia sentir viva, llena de felicidad, pese a todo lo demás. El amor era irreverente, en vez de estar deseando su muerte y soledad en ese momento, ella le amaba con intensidad, ella prefería su felicidad antes que su desgracia.

No podía respirar sin él, era como si cada vez el aire que entrara a sus pulmones fuera menor. Detuvo su paso al encontrar la puerta de la habitación de su hija, entro con cuidado de no despertarla. Al ver su rostro sobre sus almohadas, un nudo se detuvo en su garganta, con sutileza seco las lagrimas secas en el rostro de la pequeña y beso su frente, sin más salió del lugar.

Con pesadez se fue a su habitación, que difícil era ver su lado vació. Se recostó en su lado de la cama así como se encontraba vestida y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Había olvidado como soñar despierta, sus anhelos de vida estaban totalmente desaparecidos. Los únicos sueños ahora que lograba captar, eran las pesadillas mientras dormía, Sus temores hechos realidad. No comprendía como su vida había cambiado tanto, como en solo unos años había pasado por todo tipo de situaciones. Sentía como las duras espinas se enterraban en su corazón.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, porque su depresión estaba a tal grado. El médico le había dado dos opciones: Una dejar conectado a Sasuke hasta que su estado fuera como el de un vegetal o la otra de desconectarlo. No había señales de su cerebro, el monitoreo no había revelado nada nuevo. Su cerebro no respondía a las estimulaciones dadas. La difícil situación hacia que la enorme nube en su cabeza y corazón no le dejara pensar con claridad, el ciclón de sentimientos le atropellaba cualquier claridad. Se detuvo en una puerta, llamo dos veces a ella. Unos minutos después salió un hombre con una bata blanca.

"Señora Uchiha" – Saludo el hombre.

"Desconéctelo" – Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron escapar de su boca.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Que demonios estas esperando para despertarte" – Dijo un rubio a un inconsciente hombre de cabellos negros – "Que acaso no te acuerdas que tiene una enorme familia esperando por ti, o no ya se, siempre has sido así de egoísta. Quieres preocuparnos a todos, para después abrir tus estúpidos ojos y sonreírnos con esa maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia tuya" – Reclamo de nuevo el rubio. Todos los días venia a decirle a su amigo, lo maldito que era. Cuando los ojos se le comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas se iba sin más, para regresar al otro día de nuevo a la misma hora.

Escucho como la puerta se abría, pensó en un principio que era Sakura ella siempre llegaba a esa hora con una flores nuevas para el bastardo que estaba en la camilla. Pero para su sorpresa fue una enfermera la que entro. La mujer se dirigió a los monitores y anoto unas cosas. Por un radio le comunico al medico que todo seguía igual. El hombre le dijo entonces harían la voluntad de la señora Uchiha.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" – Pregunto imprudentemente el rubio a la enfermera.

"El señor Uchiha será desconectado en una hora" – Dijo sin más. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente. Con rapidez tomo a la enfermera de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco.

"¿Por qué?, quienes son para hacer eso" – Dijo desesperado.

"Cálmese por favor" - Dijo comprensiva la mujer – "Ha sido una decisión de la esposa del señor" – Lo miro con tristeza. El por su parte sin podérselo creer le soltó y salió a buscar a Sakura por el hospital.

Logro divisar a la mujer de cabello rosa en la sala de espera, junto a la familia de Sasuke. Apretó con fuerza sus manos.

"¿Por qué?" – Los presentes voltearon a verlo al encontrarlo en ese estado. Sakura por su parte trago saliva – "Que no decía que le amabas, que no lloraste en mi regazo por su estado, entonces, entonces porque quieres matarlo" – Sus palabras llenas de furia, eran como navajas para la mujer. Ella con decisión de puso de pie y se acercó.

"Acaso crees que es muy fácil llegar a casa, y sentirla vacía. Llegar a mi habitación y acostarme en la cama sin sentir su calor a un lado" – El llanto se hizo presente – "No es fácil tener que llegar a casa y sonreírle falsamente a mis hijos diciéndoles que pronto papá estará en casa, no es fácil ir a darle as buenas noches a mi hija y tener que secarle las lágrimas secas de su rostro" – Apretó sus puños – "Lo amo, más que a mi vida. Y por eso no soy capaz de verlo sufrir de esa forma. No responde a ningún estimulo Naruto, es como si estuviera muerto. Está vivo por esa maldita máquina. ¿Crees qué esto es fácil, que tomar esta decisión es fácil?" – Levanto el rostro y miro fijamente al rubio – "No, no lo sabes. Porque Hinata no ha estado en esta situación" – El silencio se hizo presente. Nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

"Lo siento" – Dijo en un susurro Naruto para abrazar a su amiga con fuerza. Ella correspondió a su abrazo envuelta en llanto.

"Siento interrumpir" – El medico hizo acto de presencia – "Procederemos a desconectar al señor Uchiha, si quieren estar presentes pueden hacerlo tres persona" – Todos dieron paso a que Itachi, Naruto y Sakura fuera a despedirse.

El camino de nuevo a la habitación fue largo. Una vez entraron. Cada uno dijo algo pequeño para despedirse de Sasuke en un susurro.

Itachi: estúpido hermano pequeño, si que desiste complicarnos a todos la existencia. Mira que irte sin dar una lucha a cambio.

Naruto: Maldito bastardo, te vas así de fácil dejando a tu familia sola. Eso sólo es de cobardes.

Sakura se acercó a la camilla, con su mano le proporciono una suave caricia a su rostro. Y con delicadeza beso por última vez sus labios.

"Te amo" – Dijo en un susurro.

Una enfermera la alejo de la camilla. El medico de acerco a darle fin al procedimiento.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Por favor disculpen la demora. Aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo. Espero de aquí al fin de semana poder subir el capitulo final. Gracias a todos los que estuvieron pendientes de la historia. Disculpen si a alguno de ustedes no les gusto el rumbo que tomo la historia, pero la realidad es que ya tenía pensado lo del accidente. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y les prometo actualizar pronto mis demás historias.


	19. Volverte a ver

**Capítulo Final: Volverte a ver**

Con cuidado paso por el lado del médico tomando su lugar al lado de Itachi, sintió el fuerte nudo en la boca de su estómago y fue inevitable que las finas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sintió como el tiempo se detenía y como si fuera una de esas películas viejas, los recuerdos comenzaron a volar por su mente, todos sus juegos de novios, las tantas veces que se "conocieron". Los besos, las noches, el matrimonio. En medio de su desolación pudo sentir los brazos de Itachi resguardarle, como una protección al dolor cosa que no era muy útil porque se igual forma lo seguía sintiendo intensamente.

El médico comenzó a realizar el procedimiento, primero reviso una a una las maquinas buscando una señal para no desconectarle, la realidad se notaba es que para él tampoco era fácil perder un paciente y ver más aún el estado de los familiares. La realidad es que estaba haciendo todo con una lentitud extrema buscando la forma de darle a Sasuke la oportunidad de dar alguna señal de vida en esos momentos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lo intentaba, juraba que lo intentaba pero en todo este tiempo no había podido si quiera abrir sus ojos, ni mover un poco su cuerpo, absolutamente nada. Escuchaba eso sí, todas y cada una de las cosas que decían las personas que entraban a verle, sobre todo las de Naruto y Sakura, por un lado solamente palabras llenas de amor y de una esperanza que poco a poco se fue perdiendo, y por otro lado sólo palabras llenas de frustración y rabia. Estaba seguro que si el Dobe de Naruto pudiera le seguiría al otro mundo para darle una buena golpiza por dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad. Pero la realidad era que estaba seguro que había intentado sacar fuerzas de cualquier lugar, pero no había obtenido ningún tipo de resultado al respecto. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que la vida no era como los negocios que manejaba constantemente, aquí no podía negociar si quiera un minutos más para poder ver a su familia, a sus hijos y a tu esposa. En la vida eran pocas las veces que se daban segunda oportunidades y él ya había recibido la suya de volver a nacer, cuando Sakura había vuelto a su lado con Mikoto.

Su fallecida madre, vendría del más hermoso cielo a volverse su espanto y jalarle los pies por todas las estupideces que había decidido cometer en los últimos años.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel molesto ruido de la máquina, lo había escuchado, sabía que sería la última vez que la escucharía, y fue en ese momento al recordarlo que sintió que todo se venía abajo, por primera vez en todo este tiempo de encontrarse así sintió en realidad miedo de no poder volver a verla, miedo de dejar todo atrás, miedo de no poder ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Mikoto y Sakura, de no poder conocer a hijo. Sintió extramente como por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lágrimas rosaban su rostro. Pero no estaba seguro si era su rostro en su mente, o su rostro en realidad. La verdad es que ya no tenía conciencia de lo real y de lo que no. Abrió un poco su boca intentando dar una súplica, pero la voz no escapaba de su garganta, él no podía morir ahora, no aún no era su momento, él aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer que arreglar. Sintió como las palabras se quedaban en su garganta quemándole, queriendo salir en un grito, porque él aún quería estar ahí con ellos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Doctor" – Llamo la enfermera con los ojos un poco abiertos, hombre volteo a verle y luego dirigió su mirada hacía donde la mujer de blanco tenía la suya.

Era sorprendente, eran solamente unas vagas señales, sin embargo podía observar que a cada instante se hacían un poco más constantes, quería vivir, por supuesto que quería esa era la señal que esperaba, un poco tardía pero había llegado al fin.

"¿Qué está pasando?" – Preguntó una temblorosa Sakura.

"Su esposo, lo ha decidido un poco tarde. Pero lo ha hecho. Se quiere quedar en este mundo" – Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca en buscar de callar la explosión de sorpresa y felicidad que recorrió su cuerpo.

"Eres un maldito bastardo" – Grito el rubio amigo con una felicidad enorme en su boca, lo que Itachi soltó una sonora carcajada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

No importaba si solamente podría abrir sus ojos unos instantes para poder verla, daría todo lo que tenía con tal de ver de nuevo esos ojos verde jade, y ese extraño cabello rosa. No quería partir de este mundo sin antes haberla besado y dicho cuanto la amaba, él era Sasuke Uchiha y no iba a permitirse partir sin siquiera haber podido hacer eso.

Él quería abrir de una maldita vez sus ojos, esquivar cualquier problema que le llegara y amarla solamente amarla. Esa era su misión en la vida, cuidarla y protegerla, a ella y a su familia. Porque ellos eran su felicidad, su dicha, su esperanza y su fe.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lo primero que vio en medio de la agitada habitación fue el resplandor de sus ojos azabache, mientras se cerraban y abrían intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar. Fue como si su corazón palpitara a una velocidad tan increíblemente rápido, que sintió como la falta de aire, la hacía sentirse ahogada. Solamente pudo ver desde su lugar, como las enfermeras y el médico corrían a tomar sus signos vitales y a hacerle el procedimiento apropiado.

"Sakura" – Escucho como una débil voz le llamaba, y en ese instante puedo ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y ella sin poder evitarlo se abrió paso entre las personas presentes para abrazarlo.

"Sasuke" – Era la única palabra que salía de sus labios una y otra vez, mientras llenaba de besos su rostro.

Los presentes sonrieron y salieron de la habitación.

"No hay ningún tipo de resaca del accidente" – Pregunto Itachi al médico.

"Sus reflejos están en perfecto estado, es extraño es como si hubiera estado en coma pero al tiempo no, es decir como si solamente hubiera estado durmiendo un largo tiempo" – Respondió el médico.

"Pero, como es que fue esto posible, aun no lo puedo creer" – Hablo aceleradamente Naruto.

"Hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos saber, son simplemente cosas del destino, en muchas ocasiones he visto gente al borde de la muerte, sin embargo en poco tiempo se recuperan como lo ha hecho el señor Uchiha, por otra parte hay personas que con pequeñas cosas mueren" – Sonrió – "Él aún tiene mucho por lo que vivir, tiene quien le espere en casa" – Y sin más se marchó del lugar.

"Juro que cuando el Teme salga de este lugar lo voy a golpear hasta que tenga que volver de nuevo por hacer pasar tan malos ratos a Sakura-Chan" – Dijo mientras seguía a Itachi hacía la sala de espera con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Lo siento tanto, no pensé que reaccionarias me he dejado segar por el terror" – Lloro en el regazo del hombre que tanto amaba.

"No llores Sakura, sé que lo decidiste por una buena razón, tampoco pensé poder volver a tenerte en mis brazos" – Le beso la cabeza con devoción, la miro un poco, de nuevo su vientre estaba plano - "Esta bien Sanosuke" – Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Es un bebé muy inquieto" – Lo miro y luego bajo de nuevo su cabeza – "No pude controlar mi reacción aquel día, y lo puse en peligro" – Dijo ella.

"No es algo que se pueda controlar con facilidad Sakura" – Le dijo el levantándole la barbilla y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

"No puedo soportar una vida donde no estés presente, es un infierno" – Le dijo – "No me vuelvas a dejar sola nunca más Uchiha, porque no seré capaz con ellos" – Le aseguro.

"No está dentro de mis planeas dejarlos solos Sakura" – Y le sonrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Tres semanas después_

"Papá" – Y lo último que se vio fue a una pequeña pelinegra saltar a los brazos de su padre con efusividad y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Mikoto" – Llamo su madre – "No debes hacer eso, tu padre aun esta delicado" – La reprendió.

"No importa Sakura, necesitaba esto" – Y de igual forma abrazo con fuerza a su hija. Escucharon unos pasos y voltearon a ver a la escalera donde bajaba Ino con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Sasuke pudo sentir que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar en el nacimiento de ninguno de sus hijos, pero por lo menos podría compartir con ellos, recompensaría el hecho de no poder estar con ellos en momentos tan importantes.

"Él es Sanosuke" – Dijo Sakura recibiendo al bebé en brazos, y llevándolo donde se encontraba Sasuke, un nudo se posó en la garganta del hombre de cabellos negros, el solamente atino a estirar sus brazos para recibirlo. Y en el sentirlo en sus brazos a él y a la pequeña Mikoto fue una explosión de sentimientos y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de cuanto valía la pena seguir allí a su lado.

Miro con detenimiento a la mujer en frente suyo, mientras conversaba con su amiga de una manera entusiasmada, estaba seguro que hace mucho no se encontraba de esa forma y sin que ella o Ino lo esperasen él se decidió a hablar.

"Sakura" – La aludida volteo su rostro hacia su esposo.

"Dime" – Dijo dulcemente acercándose a él.

"Quiero otro hijo" – Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y detrás suyo, pudo escuchar la enorme carcajada de su amiga Ino.

"Si ves lo dije Sakura, después de cuatro meses dormido es normal que pida noches alocadas de pasión con un único fin" – Y de nuevo soltó otra carcajada – "Me voy para que puedas comenzar con el pedido de tu esposo" – Las mejillas de Sakura no podrían encontrarse de otro rojo más intenso.

"Eres una maldita pervertida Ino cerda" – La miro totalmente enojada, mientras la rubia se desplazaba a la salida.

"No digas malas palabras en frente de tus hijos Sakura" – Y riendo salió del lugar.

"Sasuke" – Le llamo Sakura, pero él la interrumpió.

"No he podido estar en ninguno de los nacimientos, ni de Mikoto, ni de Sanosuke. No solamente quiero tener más hijos para poder vivir dicha experiencia, solamente quiero poder estar a tu lado rodeado de nuestros hijos, y en algunos años más también de nuestros nietos" – Nunca en su vida, ni en el más loco de sus sueños se imaginó a Sasuke Uchiha diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Por lo cual se acercó a sus tres tesoros y los abrazo, dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Mikoto y Sanosuke, y finalmente beso en los labios al Uchiha.

"Te amo" – Le susurro Sasuke.

"Yo también te amo" – Lo miro fijamente – "Nunca lo olvides, porque yo no lo olvidare, ya que tu viviste, vives y viras en mí, porque eres parte de mi ser" – Y con un dulce beso sello su juramento.

_**FIN!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Y aquí por fin está el final de esta historia, espero que le guste y de nuevo disculpas por la demora. Que tenga un muy buen día._


End file.
